De Venus y Marte
by www.wtf.com
Summary: Los muchachos de la Academia Grand Line siempre creyeron ser los machos alfa del colegio. Pero, ¿como reaccionan cuando las chicas actuan de una manera incomprensible para ellos? Con los nervios de punta y las hormonas al maximo, se enfretan a este lio.
1. Parejas Disparejas

**One Piece y sus Persoanjes pertenecen a Eichiiro Oda.**

* * *

><p>Tal vez sea por mera razón biológica que susurra en los subconscientes tanto de animales y humanos desde las primeras épocas, o quizá no sea más que un comportamiento social aprendido que se desarrollo con el transcurso de la historia, pero hay una verdad innegable : los machos suelen ser quienes imponen tanto orden como respeto a sus contra partes femeninas. Naturalmente, los hombres son físicamente son más fuertes. Son los machos alfas, fuertes símbolos de adoración y respeto entre sus grupos. Lideres natos sin oposición. Con tales características, las frágiles hembras, tranquilas, pacificadoras y técnicamente sin destreza para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo , no deberían suponer ningún temor para el género dominante .<p>

El problema era que la suposición anterior estaba equivocada, y los alumnos de la escuela Grand Line acababan de descubrirlo justo en ese momento, cuando todas sus compañeras se juntaron para platicar entre sí, formando una enorme red de cuchicheos, risillas risueñas y lápiz labial.

Lo que los aterraba era la incertidumbre del asunto: ¿De qué tanto hablaban? ¿Por qué los veían a cada minuto, con sonrisas picaras en los labios, solo para después voltearse y cuchichear entre ellas sin dejar de ver a los muchachos?

¿De qué tanto platicaban las mujeres, y por que los hombres eran tan estrictamente excluidos?

Las nulas respuestas solo acentuaban su temor. Y su poco conocimiento sobre cómo lidiar con aquella situación, también. Pero al menos ya sabían algo: cuando las hembras se reúnen, hasta el más fuerte macho es capaz de temblar de miedo como un nervioso gatito casero.

* * *

><p>Era lunes. Había comenzado como un día muy normal. Aburrido, para resumir.<p>

Luffy perdiendo el tiempo en las clases.

Nami dibujando en su cuaderno.

Robin leyendo cosas ajenas a la clase.

Zoro medio dormido y medio despierto.

Sanji comprando a Absalóm el último video de _"Noches Calientes en el Reino de Kuja 2"_ y guardandola discretamente en su mochila….

Un día muy común.

Fue en clase de Biología, cuando el profesor Gaimon llevo a sus alumnos al patio escolar para una actividad al aire libre, que la normalidad se fue al carajo y la tensión se formó. Todas las chicas habían formado un gran vinculo de amistad entre ellas en los últimos meses, pero este lazo se solidificó por completo allí, en el patio escolar mientras esperaban a que el profesor Gaimon regresase con el material requerido para la actividad. Se olvidaron por completo de sus amigos, y el grupo de platicas estaba libre al cien por ciento de testosterona.

Ellos, mientras tanto….

Se sentían observados. Y tenían razón, _estaban siendo_ observados.

Lo sabían desde el inocente Luffy hasta al observador Crocodile. Incluso aquellos que por lo general se mantenían escépticos, como Mihawk, empezaban a sentirse muy incómodos.

-¿De qué tanto pueden platicar? ! Nadie es capaz de hablar tanto ni tan rápido! – Se quejo Chopper, sintiendo los murmullo de sus compañeras como zumbidos penetrantes en sus oídos.-¡Hagan que se detengan!-

-Silencio, reno. Tus lloriqueos me irritan– ordeno Buggy malhumorado. Volteo a ver sus compañeras y sus ojos chocaron con los de Nami, quien estallo en carcajadas burlonas junto con Robin y Vivi –Ay, pero ahora que lo pienso bien….! Si, que alguien las detenga, por favor!-

Las chicas seguían murmurando, y ocasionalmente se lograban escuchar unas cuantas palabras entendibles.

_...si, es guapo…._

…_.no es feo si lo miras con mucho cuidado…._

…_ayer hable con mi novio por dos horas a larga distancia…._

-Han de estar hablando sobre quién es el más guapo. Y ese soy yo, por supuesto – opinó Usopp, pasándose una mano por el cabello.

-Eso desearías, Pinocho- se burló Buggy, haciendo que todos los muchachos rieran –¡Todos saben que el más guapo de la escuela soy yo!-

Y con ese comentario, las risas cesaron, solo para después volver a comenzar aun más fuertes, ahora dirigidas hacia Buggy,

-¡No se reían de mi, idiotas! ¡Solo están celosos de irresistible atractivo!- ordeno, enojado por las risas burlonas que el mismo había iniciado.

-Claro, claro. Ese tomate que tienes por nariz de seguro es un imán de chicas – ironizo Crocodile con crueldad. Buggy se puso colorado de enojo, pero sus ojos pronto se llenaron de lágrimas de vergüenza.

-Tiene a Alvida como amiga – puntualizo Usopp en defensa de ambos – Y por cierto, está comprobado que las mujeres prefieren a los hombres con narices toscas o distintas-

-Eso es tan absurdo que no tiene ningún sentido….- inicio Crocodile, pero en ese momento las chicas les dedicaron otra mirada de revisión. Esas miradas causaban que los muchachos se silenciaran automáticamente y que bajaran la cabeza, avergonzados y con el corazón latiéndoles tan rápido que sus vistas se nublaban con manchas rojizas en cada pulso.

Se sentían igual de nerviosos que un inepto desarmador de bombas sin idea de que cable cortar y con tan solo tres segundos para decidir.

-Ya pasó, ya no nos están viendo – anuncio Luffy, el único que no entendía que tanto le molestaba a sus amigos –No es por nada, pero me largo de aquí. Las chicas están de muy buen humor hoy, tal vez deba irme con ellas un rato, que ya me aburrí –

-¿Estás loco, Luffy? – le reprimieron Usopp y Chopper al unisonó. Los demás estaban igual de desconcertados -¡No puedes ir con ellas, solo el cielo sabe sobre qué temas de mujeres estén hablando! ¡No, no, sería mortal para cualquiera chico adentrarse en esos terrenos tan…tan…. Femeninos!-

-No veo que tiene de malo- respondió Luffy encogiéndose de hombros. –Yo lo que quiero es divertirme y reírme, no estar agachando mi cabeza como avestruz asustada cada cinco minutos!-

-Este idiota tiene razón – concedió Buggy – ¡No tenemos que aguantar este tipo de tratos ¡Si las chicas creen que son las únicas capaces de jugar a ese juego, se equivocan. Nosotros también podemos platicar sobre ellas y observarlas de la misma forma! Veamos si les gusta que hablemos sobre ellas y las critiquemos!-

-No, mejor aún, uno de nosotros debería ir allí y ponerlas en su lugar! – indico Zoro, deicidido a terminar de un buen vez con aquella situación tan molesta que no lo dejaba dormir en paz .

-¡Si!- acordaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Y…. ¿Quién va a ir?- pregunto Chopper. Para eso, nadie tuvo el valor de ofrecerse como voluntario. Bueno, excepto Sanji ,Absalom y Luffy, pero los demás se negaron por que creían que no serian capaces de llevar a cabo la misión. No se equivocaban.

-Que vaya Zoro- propuso Franky –Fue su idea, después de todo-

-No – fue la respuesta del muchacho de pelo verde, quien cruzo lo brazos y se recargo contra un árbol cercano –Jamás-

-Está bien, hermano, no te enojes. Mmm, veamos, en ese caso que vaya …. ¡Bellamy! El no le tiene miedo a las chicas!- dijo Franky, señalando a su agresivo compañero-

-Por supuesto que yo lo tengo miedo a esas tipas. Pero…eh, no puedo ir. Porque , me torcí el….tobillo!- se excusó Bellmay, presumiendo y actuando como si fuese muy valiente, y dando unos pasos cojeando para demostrar que su herida era real. Y no, no lo era.

-Son todos unos cobardes – dijo Crocodile entre dientes, pero Franky lo escuchó.

-Si tu eres tan valiente, entonteces ve, cocodrilo. ¿O que ocurre? Aw, el cocodrilito esta asustado de las chicas y va huir con su mami- lo provoco Franky, utilizando un método de psicología inversa. Había leído de aquello en un libro, una tarde de ocio, pero nunca pensó que le encontraría un uso a esa información. Para su suerte, Crocodile mordió, retóricamente, el anzuelo.

-Iré, y todos ustedes, miedosos, podrán observar cómo se comporta un verdadero hombre –

-Pues ve-

-¡Pues voy!-

Crocodile se alejo como un llanero solitario. Recorría la distancia, cada vez más corta que había entre él y el grupo de chicas. Supo que había sido una estúpida idea, pero echarse para atrás fue imposible, y sobre todo cuando sus compañeras lo vieron.

Sus murmullos cesaron de inmediato, y todas la miradas se posaron sobre él. Parecían un grupo de leonas en alerta viendo a un león ajeno a su manada que se acercaba a ellas a una distancia no permitida.

Eran miradas gélidas y sin expresión.

Era horrible, pero ya no había marcha atrás.

-Ustedes, escúchenme- dijo, tratando de sonar autoritario, y lo lograba pero a apenas – Sus cuchicheos me molestan, y su comportamiento no es digno. Nadie se atreve a hablar de mí a mis espaldas ni a reírse cuando…cuando… –

Le era muy difícil concentrarse. ¿Era en realidad necesario que todas lo vieran al mismo tiempo? ¡Ni siquiera parpadeaban! Noto como Valentine murmuraba algo y las demás chicas reían por lo bajo. Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso….y lo que causo que se empezara a poner colorado.

-¡Oh no, lo van a atacar en grupo justo como en esos programas de la vida salvaje! – Comentó Usopp , mirando atentamente a la escena –Pobre Crocodile-

-¿Pobre Crocodile? El imbécil esta él solo rodeado de las miradas de todas las chicas! Es un afortunado! Y pensar que yo podría estar en su lugar- dijo Sanji, revolviéndose el cabello y casi volviéndose loco por su situación.

-…E-ste….Espero que hayan aprendido su lección. Ya me voy, y por su propio bien espero que no me hagan regresar de nuevo- termino Crocodile estando a punto de tartamudear. Al darse la media vuelta, las risitas empezaron de nuevo, esta vez sin el mas minimo intento de discreción.

-¿Cómo te fue?- pregunto Luffy a Crocodile cuando el segundo llegase de nuevo con los muchachos. Tenía el aspecto de haber sufrido el más grande susto de su vida, y ahora estaba tan colorado como la roja nariz de Buggy.

-Solo te diré – respondió Crocodile- Que fue la peor experiencia de mi vida-

No hubo burla alguna ante su derrota. En parte porque aquel que se atrevise a mofarse de Crocodile sería un tonto buscando que le den una paliza….y por otra parte, porque ninguno de los otros hubiese hecho un mejor . Es más, ni siquiera se hubiesen podido acercar a las chicas sin salir corriendo arrepentidos y asustados a mitad del camino.

* * *

><p>-De acuerdo, no podemos negociar con ellas – dijo Usopp tratando de crear un poco de paz – Pero si podemos imitar su juego y hacer lo mismo que ellas hacen con nosotros, como dijo Buggy-<p>

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Lo complicado vino al tratar de iniciar una conversación. Las mujeres lo hacían ver tan sencillo, pero empezar a platicar y seguir así de forma constante por tanto tiempo tenía su grado de dificultad.

-Eh…. ¿Quién creen que es la más bonita?- fue un intento vago de Usopp, el cual fue justo el necesario para dar rienda suelta a sus compañeros.

-Hancock, obviamente – dijo Absalom. Miro al grupo de chicas con atención, y después rectifico:- pero Nami no está nada mal. A cualquiera de las dos yo si les daba. !Grr, oh si, por favor!-

-¿Darles? Así como…. ¿dulces o qué?- pregunto Luffy sin comprender. Sanji le dijo que más tarde, una vez que le el colegio acabase y que le diera una lección a Absalom sobre los buenos modales, le explicaría el significado a detalle.

-No olviden a Califa. Esos lentes le hacen ver muy sexy- opinó Spandam, escuchando en su mente la típica recriminación de su amiga sobre el acoso sexual si lo hubiese escuchado.

-¡Por favor, esas no son nada comparadas con Robin!- destaco Franky en voz alta. - ¡Ahora esa chica si que tiene personalidad y estilo! Y es súper buena onda-

-Si, tan_ súper_ que casi te "aplasta" las joyas familiares el otro dia . Se nota que es toda una dama – ironizó de nuevo Crocodile, viendo a Franky con los ojos llenos de burla y un poco de venganza –Me permito decir que tienes un pésimo gusto para las mujeres-

-Pues yo siempre he apoyado mas el FRobin que el CRobin- opino Luffy sonriendo. Los otros dos muchachos lo miraron sin comprender, y le exigieron que se explicara - ¡Shihihi, no se hagan los tontos, chicos! Todos en la ciudad saben que esos son sus nombres mezclado con el de Robin. Sus nombres si fuesen pareja, pues , para que me comprendan!-

-Sugieres… te atreves a decir que yo me relacionaría con una…una….mujer como Nico Robin? Preferiría cortarme una mano – renegó Crocodile altamente ofendido.

-Y Robin nunca estaría tan desesperada como paran estar con un cocodrilo tan horrible como tú, maldito Wani! En especial si me tiene a mí como primera opción - contraatacó Franky. Una pelea entre ambos pudo darse a lugar, pero aquella suposición de parejas solo dio inicio a la siguiente fase de la plática , que fue tan seria y madura como un payaso enseñando el trasero en un circo : las posibles parejas entre ellos y técnicamente cualquier mujer en la escuela y la ciudad.

-¡Imagínense a Enel y Nami como novios ¡– dijo Usopp echándose a a reír con sus compañeros. –Sus hijos saldrán orejones y con el pelo naranja!-

-Esperen, esperen tengo una mejor- sugirió Enel – Perona…. ¡y Buggy! Puros arlequines como descendencia tendrían-

Las carcajadas sonaron hasta escucharse en la ciudad. Muchos estaban llorando de risa, con el estomago adolorido y sin poder hablar correctamente. Mihawk incluso tenía una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

-¡Ya se : Zoro y la Doctora Kureha!- dijo Sanji, entre espasmos de risas ahogadas.

-¡Usopp y Alvida! – dijo esta vez Brook, tirándose al piso y pataleando de felicidad.

-¡Al carajo el Crobin y el FRobin!- grito Absalom - ¡Todos saben que Robin pertenece a Chopper!-

Chopper no se asustó ante tal idea, y comenzó a reír incluso más, pegando con los brazos al piso, sintiendo que se ahogaría de tanto carcajearse.

-¡Chicos, que les parece….- dijo Luffy sospechoso y travieso -¡Kuma y Hancock!-

-¡Una hermosa pareja!- dijo Usopp dando una palmada en la espalda a su amigo.

-¡Una hermosa pareja en verdad seria….Wapol y Lola! – soltó repentinamente Brook cuando pudo controlarse al menos lo mínimo para hablar. Luffy hizo un ruido como de motor con su lengua y sus labios antes de reirse mas que nunca ante tal pareja.

Tal vez fue a partir de ese punto que las parejas imaginarias perdieron el poco sentido que habían tenido hasta ese momento. Lo único que siguió fue un momento de una locura total :

-¡Crocodile y Keimi!-

-¡Franky y Cindry!-

-¡Luffy y Hina!-

-¡Doflamingo y la consejera Tsuru!-

-¡Moria y Vivi!-

-¡Usopp y Doña Navidad!-

-¡Kumadori y la profesora Bonney!-

-¡Sanji y Catarina Devon!-

-¡Bon Clay y Makino!-

-¡Wapol y Nami!-

-¡Si! No , espera….no! ¡Esa última no tiene sentido alguno, Luffy!-

-Claro que sí. Porque una vez, en la clase de gimnasia, Nami se agacho para abrocharse los cordones, y en eso que Wapol llega corriendo y que se tropieza con ella y se le cae encima! –

-¿Qué demonios? En ese caso y si nos basamos en esa lógica… ¡Robin y Kuma por a los dos les gustan los libros!-

-¡Sarquiss y Vivi por que los dos tienen pelo azul!-

-¡Kuro y Califa porque ambos utilizan anteojos!-

-¡Luffy y Golden Week por los dos usan sombreros!-

-¡Enel y Conis por ambos viven en la misma calle!-

-¡Brook y Conis por que los dos están flacos y aman la musica!-

-Buggy y ... ¡Prop-profesor Gaimon!-

-¡OI, eso no se vale! Al menos pónganme con una mujer y no con ese estúpido viejo con pelos de arbusto!-

Y, típico y como solía suceder en esas ocasiones : el profesor Gaimon había llegado justo cuando sus alumnos empezaron a nombrar las disparejas parejas . Las había escuchado todas y unas hasta le habían causado risa, pero el comentario de Buggy le borro toda la diversión al asunto.

-¡Pequeños rufianes! Hablando sobre sus educadas compañeras de esa forma a sus espaldas, y encima insultándome – los regano el profesor. Las chicas veían atentas , mientras los chicos trataban de explicarle al profesor como había sucedido todo.

-Nosotros no empezamos. Fueron ellas, con sus murmullos y sus risitas tontas – explico Usopp señalando amenazadoramente a sus compañeras. – ¡Nosotros solo nos defendimos! -

-¡Son unos niños muy maleducados! Vayan directo al salón, están castigados y no podrán hacer con sus compañeras la actividad de hoy: "Sembrar un arbolito en pareja"- sentencio Gaimon, sin intención de escuchar las tontas excusas.

-….Lo malpensé – comentó Absalom distraídamente.

-¡LARGO!- grito el profesor. Para apresurarlos, empezó a lanzarles semillas y tierra para abonar. Luffy recibió un golpe justo en la cara, que también ensucio de lleno su camisa.

-!Al fin, algo entretenido sucedió! – exclamo feliz, detendienose para hacer una posee de victoria. Usopp y Sanji llegaron y lo llevaron arrastrando de los brazos, salvándolo por poco de otro golpe de tierra que el profesor Gaimon le había disparado.

* * *

><p><em>En el Salón….<em>

-Chicos, Gaimon me ha dicho que su comportamiento con las mujeres es bastante malo. Tranquilos, es natural. Tienen las hormonas alborotadas y eso les afecta en su razón-

El profesor Ivankov sostenía sus manos juntas mientras hablaba a los alumnos. Como el profesor de educación sexual, Ivankov ya había tenido esa _charla_ con los jóvenes en diversas ocasiones, y una mas no haría daño. Lo malo, es que tenía una cita en el salón de belleza en cinco minutos, por lo que debía encontrar un modo más práctico de instruir a los alumnos.

-Les voy a dejar este video sobre hombres y mujeres. Se titula _"Cambios en la adolescencia"_ narrados por nadie menos que su servidor. Disfrútenlo y espero que les ayude a mejorar sus comportamientos y aclarar dudas. ¡Nos vemos mañana!- se despidió Ivankov, abandonando el salón mientras su celular sonaba con un linda melodía.

-Esto es horrible, y todo es culpa de las chicas – declaro Usopp, sin antojo de ver otra película aburrida de educación sexual.

-Tienes razón – acepto Buggy. Carraspeo y dijo: -….Luffy y Nami-

-¿Ah sí? ¡Pues entonces yo digo que Zoro y Robin!- estallo Luffy desafiante. Zoro se despertó de inmediato.

-¡Oigan, yo ni siquiera estaba jugando ¡ - se quejo . Se quedó en silencio unos segundos y despues agregó, mientras tosía disimuladamente - Mihawk y Perona-

-¿Qué?- dijo Mihawk sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

Pronto, todos empezaron a seguir con el juego. Todos, excepto Sanji.

El había sacado su computadora portátil y se disponía a ver la película que había comprado a Absalom en la mañana en privacidad. Pero en vez de ver a hermosas actrices con poca ropa, lo que se reprodujo en su monitor fue una secuencia en blanco y negro de una escuela con la molesta voz del profesor Ivankov como narrador.

-¿Qué carajos?- dijo francamente conmocionado- Si la película de la clase la tengo yo, eso significa que mi película de _"Noches Calientes en el Reino de Kuja 2 "_esta….-

La televisión en frente del salón se encendió por fin. Una hermosa mujer se hizo visible en la pantalla. Todos, sin excepción, dejaron de hablar y la miraron con idiota atención. Usopp y Chopper tenían los ojos tan abiertos que casi se les salían de las orbitas, mientras que Zoro de repente perdió todo antojo de volver a dormirse.

Franky y Brook sonrieron emocionados y aplaudieron, ya que sabían muy bien lo que seguirá a continuación. A Sanji se le cayó la quijada y el cigarrillo resbalo de sus labios hasta el piso del salón. A Crocodile le ocurrió exactamente lo mismo.

Kuma dejo de leer, Buggy se sonrojo a tal grado que su nariz se camufalejoden su rostro.

-"Hola lindos, ¿listos para un poco de diversión ardiente?- preguntaba coquetamente la chica de la pantalla, y a continuación empezaron a salir escenas bastante….morbosas y explicitas.

-Ese es el estilo de lucha más curioso que he visto. – comento Luffy viendo el video. aunque no entendía muy bien de que se trataba, pensó que donde fuese que hubiesen filmado la película debía ser un lugar con mucho calor, por que los actores estaban totalmente desnudos. –¿Oigan , y donde están las joyas familiares de las chicas?-

-Idiota, ellas no tienen- le aclaró Zoro sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla.

-Mhm, que raro – contesto Luffy rascándose la cabeza.

Todos los demás le ordenaron que se callara.

-Esto es…tan… tan….despreciable….-

-¡Pues no lo veas, cocodrilo!-

-¡No puedo. Por alguna razón, no puedo!-

-¡Yo tampoco! Es como una especie de hechizo- agrego Usopp, sintiéndose tan nervioso como feliz.

La película duro una hora y media exactamente. Pero en cuanto los créditos empezaron a rodar, Sanji se encargó de reiniciar el video y verlo de nuevo. Ninguno de sus compañeros se le opuso.

Es más, hasta se lo agradecieron.

* * *

><p><em>En el pasillo, cerca del salón.<em>

-Chicas, creo que por nuestra culpa han castigado a los muchachos – dijo Makino preocupada. –Tal vez no debimos empezar a criticarlos tan indirectamente. Ya ven como se ponen cuando están nerviosos : hacen cosas estúpidas y sinsentido-

-No es nuestra culpa que sean tan estúpidos. En lo que a mi respecta, fue totalmente su culpa, no nuestra – repuso Alvida mientras se pintaba los labios y veia su refleo en un espejo de mano.

-Sí, puede ser –coincidió Makino – Pero tal vez al menos deberíamos disculparnos-

Las chicas deliberaron ante tal opción. Criticar a los muchachos era algo habitual en sus vidas, pero debían admitir que había sido un error el haberlo echo tan obvio en especial justo en frente de sus compañeros.

-Bueno, les pediremos perdon – dijo Alvida a regañadientes – Pero sigo creyendo que nosotros no hemos hecho nada de malo-

Caminaron por el pasillo hasta la puerta del salón, donde ya hacian sus pobres compañeros castigados. Fue Nami quien abrió la puerta.

-Chicos- dijo con voz suave y arrepentida mientras entraba al salón – Lamentamos mucho que….. ¡ ¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTAN VIENDO! ?-

El resto de las mujeres empezaron a hacer muecas de asco e incluso unas se tapaban los ojos para evitar ver la película pervertida que tenía tan absortos a los hombres. Ellos ni siquiera notaron la presencia de sus compañeras, y su atención estaba totalmente puesta en las imágenes lujuriosas de la cinta.

-¡SON UNOS PERVERTIDOS!- grito Nami indignada. Con grandes y furiosos pasos, fue hasta el televisor y lo apago. Saco el video de la reproductora, lo partió dos y aventó los restos por la ventana.

-¡NOOOOOO!- gritaron todos los muchachos, corriendo hacia la ventana solo para ver como los pequeños resto de la hermosas película caían al suelo. -¡NUESTRO TESORO!-

-¡Nami swan!, ¿Cómo has podido?- le pregunto Sanji llorando y abrazando sus piernas.

Nami le dio un puñetazo en la cabeza. Repitió la misma operación con sus amigos, hasta Luffy recibió su merecido aunque el era inocente de todo crimen. Las demás también empezaron a golpear a los hombres, llamándoles "Malditos libidinosos".

Los chicos estaban muy aturdidos (o mejor dicho, calenturientos) como para defenderse.

-¡Le diremos al director! – Amenazo Nami - ¡Y haremos que los castiguen por lo que resta del ciclo escolar!-

Hasta Makino apoyo esta propuesto, porque su lastima y arrepentimiento se habían evaporado al ver lo que sus compañeros habían estado viendo por la últimas cuatro horas y media. Azotaron la puerta tras ellas sin dejar de murmurar ofendidos comentarios.

-Creo que se disgustaron – observo Luffy con un ojo morado y el labio hinchado.

-Y que lo digas – dijo Usopp, con un chichón en su frente tan grande que le cubrió todo el ojo.

Todos estaban en igual de lamentable estado. Conis le había amarrado las orejas a Enel hasta hacerle un nudo parecido al de un regalo, Brook lucía un marca roja en forma de zapato en su mejilla…

-Chicos, creo que hoy aprendimos una gran lección – empezó Buggy , escupiendo un diente.

-¿Si ves una película de adultos, asegúrate de cerrar la puertas?- supuso Sanji.

-No-

-¿Los golpes de las mujeres duelen mucho más que los de los hombres?- propuso esta vez Franky , quien había recibido una fuerte patada de Robin en sus partes.

-No-

-¿Las chicas no tienes joyas familiares?- dijo Luffy , seguro de que estaba en lo correcto.

-No- repitió Buggy muy serio . Se aclaro la garganta como un poeta que dice una frase para la prosperidad y declaro:

-Las pláticas de chicas, a los hombres no nos interesan por que solo causan problemas.-

-Amen – repitieron todos al unisonó.

* * *

><p>Luego de aquel incidente, los chicos recibieron detencion despues de clase por un mes entero, y las películas que elProfesor Ivankov les ponían para pasar el tiempo resultaron ser mucho mas aburridas que <em>"Noches calientes en el reino de Kuja 2"<em>, de la cual ya pronto saldrá la parte tres, según había dicho Absalom a Sanji.

En ese tiempo, Las chicas volvieron a sentir lástima por sus amigos y casi deciden ayudarlos, pero en cuanto se enteraron de las locas parejas que habían inventado, se volvieron a disgustar con ellos.

-Aunque hay que decir que la idea de Wapol y Nami es hilarante- dijo Alvida con sorna mientras reía.

-Pero nada se compara a Usopp y Alvida. Son tal para cual – regresó Nami con picardía.

Poco a poco, y sin darse cuenta, los chicas comenzaron a crear parejas justo como lo habían hecho sus compañeros.

Tal vez, hombre y mujeres no eran tan distintos después de todo.

* * *

><p><strong>Como dato curioso les digo que algunas parejas aqui mencionadas si existen. Doflamingo x Tsuru, Crocodile xGolden Week, Enel x Nami...y si, tambien existe el Wapol xNami. Solo hay como dos imagenes de esta ultima , pero hay O_O. jejej, que puedo decir,los shippers de One Piece tienen una gran imaginacion.<strong>

**!Gracias por leer!**


	2. Creo que te amo!

Algo había que las chicas presentían de forma tan natural como detectar un color claro de uno oscuro ( a menos que fuesen daltónicas, claro) que les permitía informarse de una notica muy impactante pero predecible : sus compañeros ,por fin, habían empezado a interesarse en ellas. No en el sentido en el que ellos se preocupaban por sus necesidades o cuidados, sino en el sentido en el que ellas debían tener cuidado con las necesidades de ellos.

Claro que no era del todo malo, y la atención recién recibida era agradable y bienvenida. Además, los muchachos se comportaban muy divertidos y caballerosos cuando se ponían en ese estado. Y ni que decir de que se volvían extremadamente generosos con los regalos y en especial el dinero.

Con todo eso, ¿por qué habría de volverse una situación incómoda para las chicas?

Pues por una simple razón: porque la mayoría de los alumnos varones en la Academia Grand Line eran , a falta de una mejor definición, unos idiotas con tanto tacto como un cavernícola.

Sin duda, que ese sería un largo y pesado día para todas las mujeres….

* * *

><p>Nami ya se había acostumbrado a los malos tratos típicos de ciertos de sus compañeros. Los típicos abusones que de vez en cuando le llamaban por algún sobrenombre como <em>"granjera "<em> y se reían de ella mientras pasaba por el pasillo.

De hecho, el único que se comportaba así hacia ella era Wapol, por lo que ignorarlo era cosa fácil. Pero para la pobre Nami, este día le resultaría imposible se ignorar .

Ella caminaba hacia la escuela, pensando en sus asuntos , cuando…

-¿Qué demonios?- grito sorprendida cuando sintió una mano sobre su brazo. -¡UGH, Wapol, no me toques. Auxilio, policía!-

-¡Shh, cállate, escandalosa! – le ordeno, soltándole el brazo y agarrándola ahora de la mano. -¡Ayer me entere de que tu y yo hacemos una linda pareja, y aunque no me caes nada bien….ahora creo que te amo. No se por que, pero me importa un carajo, la verdad. Así que vas a ser mi novia y te vendrás a vivir a mi casa, donde me harás de cenar todo lo que yo desee y después podremos ver esos estúpidos programas de señoras lloronas juntos! ¿Está claro, granjera o quieres que lo vuelva a ….-

Nami le descargo a Wapol en los ojos todo el contenido de gas pimienta que quedaba en el pequeño recipiente de emergencia que guardaba en su bolsa. Casi siempre lo usaba contra Sanji solo para molestarlo, pero en esta ocasión Nami lo utilizo con verdadera intención de defenderse. Wapol la soltó y se llevo las manos a los ojos, tirándose al piso gritando de dolor.

Nami aprovecho la oportunidad y salió corriendo rápidamente.

-¡Me has dejado ciego, granjera. Ciego… PERO DE AMOR! ¡Agg, ¿qué demonios estoy diciendo ? ¡Sueno cursi, nooo! ¿QUE ME OCURRE?- gritba Wapol a Nami con mezcla de odio, enojo y un confuso amor.

-¡Esto es como una pesadilla muy loca!- exclamo Nami, preguntandose aun si lo que acababa de suceder había sido real o no. Miro sobre su hombro sin dejar de correr para asegurarse de que Wapol no la siguiese.

No había nadie persiguiéndola. Pero por estar distraída viendo hacia atrás, Nami termino por chocar contra alguien.

No fue un poste o una pared inoportuna, sino algo mucho peor : un chico orejón narcisista llamado Enel.

El muchacho la ayudo a levantarse de un solo tirón y después se arrodillo ante ella, sosteniendo su mano como un ridículo intento fallido de Casanova.

-¡Nami, mi diosa de cabello naranja, volemos juntos tu y yo hacia la hermosa luna del destino, en donde empezaremos una poderosa dinastía de niños orejones y con matas de cabellos iguales al tuyo!- dijo Enel con sentimiento de poeta.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡- exigió Nami, bastante escandalizada y retirando de golpe su mano cuando Enel se disponía a besarla como si se tratase de un súbdito y una reina.

-¡Que si te quieres volver mi novia y escapar de la ciudad conmigo para formar una familia ¡ Mhm, la verdad es que para ser tan guapa te hace falta un poco de cerebro en tu cabeza- respondió Enel, perdiendo rápidamente el encanto que ni el mismo sabia de donde había sacado momentos antes. A él en lo personal, Nami le había sido bastante indiferente desde siempre, pero fue a partir de las parejas que el y sus compañeros habían formado el día anterior que un sentimiento se despertó en su interior.

Era extraño, no le gustaba Nami… pero ahora sentía que la amaba.

Sin más gas pimienta con el cual defenderse, Nami recurrió a un metodo menos ortodoxo pero igual de efectivo , aprendido de Robin : levanto su pie y , con tanta fuerza como un jugador de futbol, pateo a Enel en su punto débil.

El muchacho soltó un grito ahogado y cayó de rodillas mientras rodeaba con una mano su area lastimada.

-¡Nami, has…destruido nuestra….legacía!- le reprimió Enel, con lagrimas de dolor en los ojos.

-¡Silencio, fenómeno! Ahora mantente alejado de mi!- ordeno Nami mientras salía huyendo lejos de el.

No redujo la marcha ni por un instante hasta que llego a la escuela, donde por fin estaría segura y en paz.

O al menos, eso esperaba….

* * *

><p>El patio escolar se transformo en una polvosa arena digna del Coliseo. Allí, dos muchachos por fin se batirían en duelo, y todo a causa de una mujer. Más específicamente, de Nico Robin.<p>

-¡Te dije que Robin es mía, Crocodile!- grito Franky a su contrincante, tronándose los nudillos y el cuello.

-¡Yo la vi primero, maldito vagabundo!- dijo Crocodile , poniendo en sus dedos anillos espéciales para pelear .-¡Ríndete ahora y solo te golpeare hasta dejarte inconsciente. Pero si insistes con tu patética lucha….espero que te puedas pagar un hospital y varios cursos de terapia intensiva ¡-

Franky rugió cual león ante tal provocativa, y Crocodile le respondió con una mirada de depredador dispuesto a hacer trizas a su adversario. Después, los dos corrieron salvajemente el uno hacia el otro y comenzaron con su brutal pelea .

-¡Oi, PELEA,PELEA!- anuncio Fukuro a los demás estudiantes en el patio escolar y pronto se formo un gran círculo de adolecentes alrededor de Franky y Crocodile. Sus respectivos amigos empezaron a lanzar insultos y palabras de apoyo a los dos muchachos.

-¡Dale en el estomago, Franky!-

-¡Enséñale quien es el jefe, Crocodile!-

-¡Franky ,recuerda que el punto débil de un cocodrilo es la quijada!-

La pelea resulto ser bastante intensa y reñida. Hubo varios momentos en los que Crocodile parecía resultar el vencedor, pero Franky siempre lograba recuperase y seguir dando batalla sin rendirse.

-¡Te vencere, maldito reptil! ¡Robin nunca sera tuya!- dijo Franky, dando a Crocodile un puñetzao en la cabeza .

-¡No me importa Nico Robin, quédatela si quieres! – respondio Crocodile, dando un golpe directo a las costillas de Franky.

- ¡ ¿Si no te importa, porque estas peleando por ella, imbecil? ¡-

-¡NO TENGO IDEA!-

Ambos intercambiaron golpes fulminantes al mismo tiempo. Franky recibió un derechazo directo en su ojo izquiero mientras Crocodile fue victima de un golpazo que dio de lleno en su quijada. Con estos dos golpes, los muchachos se noqueraon simulataneamente ,dando como resultado un empate.

En el instante que la pelea acabo, el circulo de curiosos se disperso de inmediato y todos volvieron a sus actividades normales como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

-Robin, acabas de ocasionar que dos de nuestros amigos se muelan a golpes en tu nombre y que encima se queden desmayados – le recriminó muy seria DoubleFinger , aunque despues le dijo con mucha admiración : - Bien hecho, has de estar orgullosa-

Robin entrecerró lo ojos y dijo sin entusiasmo :

-No me importa-

Se fue caminando a el salón de clase, pasando por encima de sus dos pretendientes sin prestarles ni un minimo de atención

-Te detesto, Nico Robin….- susurro Crocodile recobrando un poco el conocimiento y observando a la atractiva chica marcharse.

-La detestas y aun así te peleas por ella – puntualizó Franky, medio concsiente.

-Si…. Maldita sea, ¿en que estaba pensando?-

Ahora ya los dos muchachos habían vuelto a la normalidad, y cualquiera que fuese el sentimiento territorial y de dominancion que los había invadido cuando habían visto al mismo a tiempo a Robin en la mañana , desapareció como la cartera de un millonario en el metro.

Unos segundos después, se volvieron a desmayar y Doublefinger tuvo que llevarlos a la enfermería. Y de paso, tomo la tarjeta de crédito de la billetera Crocodile y se fue de compras junto con Valentine por el resto del día.

¡Para ellas, el día no resulto tan mal después de todo!

* * *

><p>Absalom era todo un ligón reconocido en el colegio, pero nunca habia tratado de coquetar con Perona hasta ese momento .Su amiga no respondia sus intentos, y para complicar mas el asunto, Mihawk intervino y lo hizo retroceder con su profunda e intimidatoria mirada de halcón.<p>

-¡Grr, no importa! ¡Hay muchas chicas mas en este colegio ansiosas por tener un poco de mi!- dijo Absalom resignado mientras dejaba a Mihawk solo con Perona.

Cuando Mihawk iba a dirigirle la palabra a su recompensa…es decir su trofeo..es decir, a Perona, un nuevo contrincante salvaje apareció.

-¡Roronoa!- mascullo Mihawk entre dientes al ver como Zoro se interponía entre el y la confundida chica de cabello rosado. -¡Crei que tu pareja era la doctora Kureha!-

-¡Cállate, imbécil! –

Mihaw improviso y rapidamente tomo un trapeador que estaba cerca y lo sujeto como una espada . Zoro reacciono igual y su arma resulto ser un palo de escoba viejo y astilllado que estaba tirado en el suelo.

-¡No jueguen al kendo con eso, idiotas!- les dijo Perona, pero para antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Zoro y Mihawk empezaron a pelear en un honrable duelo de kendo versión escobas y trapeadores.

* * *

><p>La consejera Tsuru estaba calificando unos cuantos exámenes en su oficna cuando lllego nada menos que Doflamingo . El muchacho vestia una camisa muy delgada de color rosa y pantalones naranjas ajustados.<p>

-¿Qué ocurre, Doflamingo? ¿Algun problema que quieras discutir?- pregunto Tsuru al muchacho.

Doflamingo sonrio ampliamente y se acerco a la vieja consejera. En sus manos llevaba un gran ramo de rosas. Con una voz alegre y casi loca , grito fuertemente :

-¡LA AMO, TSURU SAN!-

Acto seguido, la abrazo con cariño.

Tsuru frunció el ceño y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda al joven muchacho, que seguia riendo con la lengua de fuera sin dejar de abrazarla.

Caray, en serio que habia alumnos locos en la escuela….

* * *

><p>-Hancock, se mi novia. Confírmalo o niégalo-<p>

-¿UH? ¡Claro que no ,Kuma! Se realista, por el amor del cielo.-

-Ok ….-

* * *

><p>El intento de Kuma fue simple, pero no el mas estupido del dia. Ese titulo lo gano sin duda Brook, quien se atrevio a rodear con los brazos a Conis para , segun el , "mostrarle como se tocaba adecuadamente el violin" . A Kureha no le soprendio cuando Brook llego a la enfermeria con unos cuantos dientes de menos.<p>

Ese dia, la enfermeria estaba muy llena. Tenia a dos chicos inconcientes, a otros dos con heridas causadas por estar peleando estilo kendo con escobas y trapeadores, a un chico gordo con los ojos irritados y a otro orejon con una bolsa de hielo en su adolorida entrepierna.

Era un dolor en el trasero atender a tanto mocoso, pero valia la pena por que asi Kureha tenia mas ilusos a los cuales cobrarles dinero por sus cuidados. Un dinero que Crocodile ya no tendria por que su cuenta de credito estaba ahora mas rota que el corazon de Kuma.

No importaba, por que muchos otros llegarian a la enfermeria. Kureha estaba segura.

Despues de todo, estaba tratando con chicos en plena adolecencia.

* * *

><p><strong>!HOLA!<strong>

**Gracias a todos los que leen y a Leous kun, Mora D. Tenshii , ashira 23 y Monii Mugiiwara por sus comentarios, son un gran apoyo :D**


	3. Fiebre de Amor y Calentura

Nami reviso muy bien el salón antes de entrar. Estaba libre de hombres, y las únicas que estaban allí eran Hancock , Alvida y Califa. No eran precisamente las mas amistosas del colegio, pero desde su encuentro con Enel y Wapol , Nami no tenía mucho entusiasmo de lidiar con sus compañeros en ese momento. Tomó asiento en un escritorio vacio, a una distancia un poco considerable de las otras tres chicas, y para matar el tiempo, empezó a dibujar en su cuaderno una nueva posible ruta que podría utilizar para llegar a su casa sin tener que soportar aquellos extraños encuentros.

Todo estaba muy tranquilo, pero…

Bueno, todo estuvo tranquilo por otros diez minutos, pero en cuanto el reloj marco el primer segundo del minuto once….

-¡OI, MOCOSOS, VUELVAN AQUÍ! - se escucho gritar desde la enfermería la doctora Kureha. Nami y las otras tres chicas levantaron las miradas y detuvieron lo que estaban haciendo (dibujar y chismosear, respectivamente) y escucharon como alguien se acercaba corriendo al salón.

Pero a juzgar por las pisadas, se trataba de no solo uno, sino de varios.

-¿Pero qué ha pasado?- pregunto Alvida confundida.

-No lo sé, tal vez a Usopp y Luffy les ha vuelto a dar miedo tomarse el jarabe para la tos y han salido huyendo de la enfermería- supuso Califa mientras revisaba su reflejo en la ventana del salón.

-!Nya, pues que no se preocupe mi querido Luffy, que yo lo protegeré de todos los jarabes del mundo!- declaro Hancock muy decidida, colocando una mano sobre su rostro.

-Pero Hancock, si yo creía que ahora tu querido era Kuma , y hasta escuche que te propuso ser su novia – comentó Califa acomodándose las gafas –Eso no me suena a acoso sexual, sino a amor verdadero-

Hancock se puso colorada de vergüenza y enojo. ¿Era necesario que Califa dijera todo ese en voz alta? Y el hecho de que Nami estuviera allí escuchando todo de alguna manera lo hacía peor.

-Vaya, pero que coqueta resultaste, Hancock- siguió Alvida, muriéndose de risa y señalando a su amiga. Califa sonería con complicidad, pero luego Alvida la volteo a ver sin perder esa burlona sonrisa del rostro – Y dime Califa, ¿es cierto que Blueno te regalo un osito de peluche y te dio flores? ¡Qué galán!-

¡Karma instantáneo!

Califa se puso seria y fría bruscamente, desvió la mirada y sentenció con voz indiferente:

-Eso es mentira- Aunque a leguas se veía que aquello era verdad. Blueno efectivamente había dado esos regalos a Califa justo en la entrada de la escuela, pero lamentablemente no dijo palabra alguna por lo que Califa no pudo acusarlo de acoso sexual y tuvo que soportar la vergüenza frente a todos sus amigos (quienes también se estaban comportando coquetos con ella, sobre todos Spandam y Jyabura)

-Ja, y tú me hacías burla por lo de Kuma, so hipócrita- dijo Hancock sintiéndose ya no tan avergonzada.

Nami escuchaba la conversación muy atenta, poniendo los ojos en blanco de vez en cuando pero sintiéndose reconfortada de que al parecer no había sido la única víctima de los estúpidos intentos de los muchachos para conquistarlas. Se pregunto si Alvida había tenido ya un pretendiente no deseado. Lo más probable era que sí, pero de seguro habían sido igual de vergonzosos o incluso peores que los de cualquier chica en el colegio y no iba a decir nada al respecto.

No la culpaba, ya que Nami tampoco tenía muchos deseos de que sus encuentros con Wapol y Enel en el camino a la escuela se hiciesen muy conocidos.

-Qué bueno que nadie más que yo lo sabe – suspiro aliviada , regresando a su dibujo mientras las otras tres chicas molestaban a Alvida sobre un supuesto encuentro con Usopp y Buggy, a quienes ahora apodaban los _"narizones Cupido"_ – Nadie jamás se enterara de aquella ridiculez…-

Fue entonces cuando la puerta del salón se abrió de golpe y por allí entraron bruscamente los fugitivos de la enfermería: Enel y Wapol, a quienes en su camino al salón se les habían unido Sanji y Absalom.

Estos últimos originalmente estaban por los casilleros peleando enfrente de Vivi sobre quien sería mejor novio para ella mientras le daban elogios y piropos, pero en cuanto los dos fugitivos pasaron corriendo cerca de ellos gritando el nombre de Nami, Sanji y Absalom olvidaron por completo a Vivi y se lanzaron a por la pelinaranja sin dudarlo.

-¡NAMI!- gritaron todos ellos al unisonó. A Nami le dio escalofríos y sintió como una gota de sudor bajaba por su frente. Alvida, Califa y Hancock se paralizaron del desconcierto, mirando simultáneamente a Nami y a los cuatro muchachos.

-¿Tu club de admiradores, Nami? No puedo decir que te envidio, para serte sincera – dijo Alvida, riéndose junto con sus dos amigas. Por su parte, los cuatro muchachos habían comenzado discutir al notar que tenían el mismo objetivo en común: una chica con cabellos color naranja llamada Nami.

-¡Oigan idiotas, si yo la vi primero, es mía!- reclamo Absalom furioso.

-¡Tuya tu abuela, Erosalom! Nami swan ha sido amiga mía desde hace mucho años, por lo que yo seré su novio y todos ustedes se pueden ir a carajo!- replico Sanji, dando un pisotón al piso y con los ojos llenos de enojo.

-¿Y por qué iba la granjera a quererlos a ustedes idiotas cuando me tiene a mí, el gran Wapol? –

-Pff , lo único grande en ti es el estomago y se me ocurren muchas razones por las cuales Nami te rechazaría , pero decirlas todas me llevaría varios días. Y para su información, el único dueño de Nami soy yo, el magnífico Enel. –

-¡Tú cállate, maldito engendro de Dumbo!-

-¡Cocinero de mierda!-

-¡Marimo asqueroso!-

-¡Serás idiota Sanji, el no es Zoro!-

-¡Oh carajo, tienes razón, es que estos insultos ya los digo por puro instinto!-

-Si, si , te entiendo. El instinto es poderoso, como por ejemplo cuando uno, que no digo que sea yo, se pone sonámbulo en las noches y se come toda la comida del refrigerador….!Oi, esperen, ¿y a dónde diablos esta la granjera?-

Los cuatro empezaron a buscar a Nami con desesperación, pero ya no se encontraba por ningún parte del salón. Habia desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno.

-Se dio a la fuga mientras ustedes estaban inmersos en su estúpida conversación – informo Hancock con los brazos cruzados .-Si se dan prisa, puede que la alcancen. Algo me dice que huyo al gimnasio a buscar refugio , en las canchas de soccer….-

-¡NAMI, AHÍ VAMOS!- gritaron todos entusiasmados y abandonaron el salón de la misma forma escandalosa con la que habían entrado, empujándose y golpeandose los unos a los otros.

-Hancock, hasta yo debo decir que eso fue muy cruel… descubrir a Nami de tal forma – dijo Califa, visiblemente relajada debido a que el salón volvía a estar en paz

-No la descubrí, le hice un favor – explico Hancock, refunfuñona – Ella en realidad huyo a la cafetería, solo le compre un poco de tiempo y distraje a esos imbéciles enviándolos al gimnasio-

-Oh, ¿ y por qué lo has hecho? Pensé que Nami no te agradaba – razono Alvida

-Si, Nami es mi rival en mi lucha eterna por mi amado Luffy… – respondió Hancock de forma exagerada mientras Alvida y Califa intercambiaban una mirada en donde expresaban un cansado _"ay, por favor" -…_pero….maldición, esos sujetos son la peor pesadilla de cualquier mujer! Tampoco soy tan desalmada….-

Califa y Alvida estuvieron muy de acuerdo.

Unos dos minutos después, mientras las tres amigas se disponían a abandonar el salón para evitarse una situación similar a la de Nami, llegaron Usopp, Buggy, Spandam, Blueno, Kuma ( quien abandono la enfermería por que Kureha no podia curar su roto corazón ), Kaku y todos los demás amigos de Califa, con excepción de Kumadori que estaba pelándose con Jango y Fullbody por el amor de Hina en el pasillo del piso inferior.

-¡Chicas, dado que nos han ignorado y rechazado tan cruelmente en nuestros intentos pasados, esta vez venimos listos con el mejor cortejeo que ninguna mujer puede odiar!- dijo Usopp romántico. Chasqueo los dedos y empuño la guitarra que llevaba en su espalda, junto con todos los demás chicos.

-¿Qué demonios están haciendo?- preguntaron Alvida, Califa y Hancock al mismo tiempo, con las cejas encorvadas y miradas incrédulas.

-Y uno, y dos y….TRES- contaron Buggy y Usopp.

Y así, empezó una horrible y desafinada serenata de muchachos enamoradizos que parecían más bien aullidos de lobo moribundo, sobre todo los canturreos de Jyabura.

-No sé si reírme…o echarme a llorar- comento Alvida con disgusto.

-Nosotras tampoco, amiga, nosotras tampoco- coincidieron Hancock y Califa con empatía.

* * *

><p>-Consejera Tsuru, ¿es eso un estudiante abrazado a usted lo que lleva cargando en la espalda?-<p>

-De hecho, si lo es-

-¿Y me podría explicar por qué lleva un estudiante abrazado a su espalda en primer lugar?-

-Por la misma razón por la cual los alumnos varones están en la enfermería , o peleándose por toda la escuela , o cantando serenatas desafinadas : Parece que la escuela sufre una grave caso de _fiebre de amor y calentura-_

Sengoku se dio una palmada en el rostro. Odiaba esa maldita fiebre…siempre causaba muchos problemas con los estudiantes.

-Fufufu, Tsuru chan es muy linda- dijo Doflamingo desde la espalda de Tsuru. La vieja consejera había intentado quitárselo de encima, pero ni siquiera el fornido profesor de gimnasia Don Krieg pudo lograr que Doflamingo desistiera en su abrazo. Parecía un koala terco sujeto a su mami.

-Este es un caso serio – observo Sengoku al mirar a Doflamingo.

-No me diga- dijo Tsuru con sarcasmo – Lo lamento señor, pero es que ha sido un día largo y este muchacho lleva abrazado a mi por unas….dos o tres horas-

-Ya. Lo lamento mucho, Tsuru, mis condolencias – dijo Sengoku con sincero pesar. Se levanto de su silla y observo desde la ventana de su oficina. El patio escolar era una visión llena de jóvenes enamorados en busca de parejas femeninas no muy interesadas en ellos ni en sus intentos por conquistarlas. –¿Que sugieres que hagamos?-

-Darles el día libre para que calmen sus hormonas parece la mejor opción – dijo Tsuru con seriedad.

Sengoku lo medito unos momentos, y termino por darle la razón a la consejera. No queria que su escuela se trasformara en un lugar de coqueteos y parejitas. Además, estaba cansado y un día libre para él no le caería nada mal.

-De acuerdo, daré el anuncio y los estudiantes se podrán ir a sus camas….! Digo, a sus casas!... Por cierto, ¿Quiere que le quite a ese alumno de su espalda?-

-Se lo agradecería mucho – respondió Tsuru, pero Doflamingo no tenia pensando soltarse.

Era un pequeño bastardo amante del rosa muy obstinado.

* * *

><p>Con la frente perlada en sudor y el estomago gruñéndole de hambre ( aunque había comido un desayuno muy abundante hacia apenas unas horas ) Luffy llego a la escuela. Se había quedado dormido en su cama tan profundamente que ni el sonido del reloj despertador lo logro…pues, despertar.<p>

Se hubiera quedado plácidamente dormido todo el día sin ninguna preocupación si no fuera por ese presentimiento en su interior que lo hizo salir del mundo de los sueños.

No sabía muy bien a qué se debía, pero por alguna razón tenia la sensación de que Nami estaba en peligro y debía protegerla…. O tal vez lo único que sentía era un poco de hambre.

Nami, hambre. Nami, hambre. Nami…

Bueno, checaría a Nami luego, primero debería ir a la cafetería a comprarse una buena dotación de dulces y comida de baja calidad pero llenadora.

-¡Ir a la cafeteria se ha dicho!- exclamo Luffy emprendiendo marcha y sin notar todo el desastre amoroso que ocurría en la escuela.

* * *

><p>Cuando Sanji, Wapol , Enel y Absalom estaban por llegar a su destino , una revelacion indundo su mentes : No era posible que Nami estuviese en la canchas de soccer por que...<p>

-!NI SIQUIERA TENEMOS CANCHAS DE SOCCER!-

Vaya, en serio que Hancock los habia engañado de lo lindo.

-Pero que maldita hija de ...-

-!Miren, por alla , en la cafeteria!- exclamo Sanji con los ojos como corazones -!Reconoceria ese cabello naranja en cualquier lugar! !NAMI SWAN!-

Ahora que la locacion de Nami habia sido descubierta, la chica se encontraba en problemas.

-Oh-uh- dijo Nami entre dientes mientras veia como sus pretendientes se acercaban corriendo a la cafeteria -!Maldita sea, sabia que debi esconderme en el baño de chicas!-

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que hara Nami ahora que se encuentra rodeada?<strong>

**¿Alvida,Hancock y Califa podran sobrevivir a su horrible serenata ?**

**Bueno, pues eso se dira en el proximo capitulo.**

**Agradezco a ashira23,shofy cullen weasley, Mora D. Tenshii, Leous Kun,Liz R. Pheles y NattyBezariusPhamtohiveotaku.D por sus comentarios y a todos los demas lectores tambien :). !Gracias por leer, en serio !**


	4. Comida de amor

Tuvo que pensar rápido, y como era muy buena en ese aspecto, Nami tomo ágilmente refugio debajo de una mesa y se agacho para evitar ser vista.

Bueno, no era el mejor escondite del mundo, pero al menos le serviría por el momento.

Aunque es difícil de determinar con exactitud quien fue el primer calenturiento en llegar a la cafetería, Nami supuso que fue Sanji. Debió serlo, y hasta cierto punto deseaba que así fuese por que al menos con el, Nami ya tenía experiencia en como tratar sus arranques de calentura (después de más de diez años de haber convivido, ¿cómo no?), pero le daba pánico pensar como enfrentaría al resto de los miembros de su club de fans.

¡No sabía cuántas patadas matadoras mas podría repartir sin dejar sin descendencia a sus admiradores y su lata de gas pimienta estaba totalmente vacía! Había prestado el poco que le quedaba a Vivi para que se pudiese librar de los insistentes Mr 9,Pell y Dalton, quienes habian cortejeado a la chica de pelo azul con chocolates y piropos.

Pero ahora, Nami se encontraba en una situación em donde como diría el profesor Hawkins: sus probabilidades escapar eran de cero.

-¡Oh Nami swan, ¿Dónde estás? ¡Sal donde te pueda ver, terroncito de azúcar!- dijo Sanji con voz melosa. Si había algo que Nami detestaba, era los apodos cursis que su amigo rubio solía ponerle, pero odiaba incluso aun más los sobrenombres de Absalóm, Enel y Wapol.

"_Querida prometida Nami, nuestra luna de miel nos espera, grr…"_

"_Diosa mía, deja de hacerte la difícil, porque no lo eres."_

"_! Granjera, trae tu flaco trasero aquí en este momento!"_

Muy tiernos y amables, como siempre.

Los muchachos habían dejado de pelar. Tenían una extraña tregua que se rompería en el momento en que uno de ellos encontrase a Nami. Claro que la chica no tenía ninguna intención de que eso ocurriese. Intentado buscar una forma de huir, Nami miro hacia enfrente y se dio cuenta que la puerta de salida de la cafetería, la que conectaba al pasillo, estaba a menos de dos metros de distancia. Si se daba prisa, podría escapar y de paso dejar encerrados a esos cuatro malditos estúpidos en la cafetería.

Si, un buen plan.

Nami suspiro y gateo debajo de la mesa con sumo cuidado, tratando de no hacer ruido.

-¡OI, un momento!- grito Absalom de repente, haciendo que Nami se quedara paralizada de miedo. No lo podía creer, la habían atrapado….

O tal vez no.

-¿Qué ocurre, Erosalom? ¿Se trata de Nami?¡Habla de una buena vez!- exigió saber Sanji malhumorado. Los otros dos muchachos interrumpieron igualmente sus búsquedas y prestaron atención.

-Yo…, esa fragancia- dijo Absalóm cerrando los ojos y aspirando hondamente -¡Es el perfume que Nami suele ponerse los martes para venir a la escuela: Vainilla con un toque de mandarina, grr, delicioso!-

-…-

-… ¿Quieres decir que reconoces a Nami por su aroma? Eso ya eso es extremo, tienes graves problemas Erosalom. ¡Grandes y jodidos problemas!-dijo Sanji negando con la cabeza y cruzando los brazos

-¡Ja, me lo dice el sujeto que se enamora de cualquier mujer que le pase por enfrente!-replicó Absalóm con rabia.

-Uy, ya se ardieron el cejon y el pervertido… Tss, la ira se siente en el ambiente- añadió Enel tratando de aumentar la tensión para iniciar una pelea ente Sanji y Absalóm.

-¿Y tú que, Enel? Maldito…. ¿Quieres que te de una golpiza como la que Franky le dio a Crocodile esta mañana?- amenazó Sanji, y por su tono de voz Nami pudo descifrar que iba en serio. Se escucharon mas insultos y provocaciones, en las que algunas veces se mencionaban a sus pobres e inocentes madres, hasta que por fin se inicio la inevitable pelea.

-¡Qué suerte, ahora es mi oportunidad!- exclamo Nami alegremente. Salió de su escondite ya sin miedo a ser atrapada .Los muchachos estaban muy concentrándose golpeándose el uno al otro como para poner atención a la chica de pelo naranja que se dirigía a la salida.

-¡Adiós, pelmazos!- se despidió Nami victoriosamente sacándoles la lengua mientras abandonaba la cafetería. No había ni puesto un pie fuera cuando alguien la tomo de la cintura y la alzo en el aire con facilidad. Nami soltó un grito agudo de sorpresa que solo se intensifico al ver a quien la había atrapado.

-¡Oh si, la granjera es mía! ¡Gane, gane!-

-¡NOOOOOOO!- grito Nami tratando de zafarse, pero era en vano.

-¡Miren muchachos, Wapol tiene a Nami, tiene a Nami!- anuncio Absalóm histérico con un ojo morado y un diente de menos. Sanji dejo de patear a Enel en el estomago (y este agradeció que no lo hubiese estado pateando más abajo) y levanto la vista con un gesto de horror.

¡No podía creer sus ojos, Absalóm tenía razón!

-¡Tranquila Nami swan, yo te salvaré!- aseguro Sanji como un gallardo caballero. Iba a salir corriendo en su rescate pero Absalóm lo empujo fuertemente a un lado, haciendo que aterrizara sobre una de las mesas cercanas. Se estrello en la cabeza y quedo inconsciente, mientras murmuraba entre tartamudeos _"Nami"._

-¡Al carajo contigo, Sanji, yo seré quien salve a Nami!- propuso ahora Absalóm, relamiéndose los labios y pensando lo guapa que se veía Nami cuando se espantaba. Oh si, en serio que estaba muy linda, en especial su admirable par de…

-¡Sálvate esta!- agrego Enel, dando un charolazo a Absalóm en la cabeza que aparte de dejarle un jaqueca, hizo que se desmayara justo como lo había hecho Sanji, solo que Absalom en su lugar murmuraba _"lindas piernas"._

–¡Ahora sí, es hora de ir a reclamar a mi diosa …que de seguro me dejó estéril….pero aun así ha de ser mía!- remarco Enel crujiéndose el cuello.

Y así fue como la pelea, duelo o como sea que se le pueda llamar a tal situación de _"amor", _se redujo a dos contrincantes y un solo premio llamado Nami.

Cuando Nami veía a sus pretendientes… la verdad es que no había ni a cual irle. Hasta llego a pensar, tal vez gracias a la desesperación, que Absalóm hubieses sido una mejor opción.

Si, así de extrema estaba la situación. ¿Terrible, no?

* * *

><p>Aquel espectáculo sí que estaba divertido. Nada iba mejor con un emparedado de carne que ver una pelea en vivo, o al menos eso creía Luffy. No pudo evitar reír al ver como Sanji y Absalom caían noqueados. El charolazo de Enel había sido la mejor parte hasta el momento, y Luffy se preguntaba qué era lo que Wapol hacia con Nami sosteniéndola de esa forma sobre su cabeza.<p>

Era una graciosa forma de ayudarle a Nami a llegar hasta el techo, pensó Luffy dando el ultimo mordico a su emparedado.

Su hambre estaba considerablemente satisfecha, pero aun así sentía una extraña sensación en el estomago. Tal vez agruras…, si de seguro era eso. No por nada Ace siempre le decía que era importante masticar bien su comida….

Fue entonces que el recuerdo de por había ido a la cafetería en primer lugar regreso a su mente.

-¡Nami!- grito Luffy acudiendo hasta la escena, sin olvidar llevarse con él la rosquilla que había guardado como postre, en caso de que el hambre regresase.

-¡Luffy!- dijo Nami, alegre de ver un rostro amigable al fin -¡No te quedes allí como un estúpido, ayúdame!-

-¡Oh, si ¡- respondió Luffy presuroso.

-¡Whoa, whoa!- repusieron tanto Enel como Wapol, con el primero poniéndose en el medio obstruyendo el camino de Luffy y el segundo retrocediendo bruscamente aun con Nami en sus brazos. La chica le daba patadas en la cabeza sin cesar, pero no parecía darse cuenta.- ¡Haz fila y toma un turno, sombrero de paja, que nosotros hemos estado luchando por Nami desde hace horas y no es justo que vengas tu con tus aires de héroe a quitárnosla así como si nada. Eso no se vale!-

-¡En la guerra y en la comida, todo se vale!- aseguro Luffy.

-¿Qué no querrás decir "en la guerra y en el amor?"- corrigió Enel.

-Ah, eso mismo – rectifico Luffy rascándose la cabeza.

-¡Pues la guerra ya la gane yo! La granjera cabellos de zanahoria es mía y ahora mismo se irá conmigo a mi casita a prepararme la cena. Además, mírenla, esta tan contenta que no puede dejar de patalear y gritar de la felicidad!-

-Ehh, Wapol , a mi me parece más que esta pegándote e insultándote para que la bajes- observo Luffy señalando a Nami y notando que le regresaba el hambre, por lo que dio un mordisco a su rosquilla.

-¡Neh, tú que sabes, tu eres un idiota con cerebro de goma que sabe nada del amor verdadero y… ¿Oye, es eso una rosquilla?- pregunto Wapol con alegría, soltando ligeramente a Nami.

-¿Eh?- dijo Luffy sin dejar de comer –Pues…si, lo es. De chocolate-

Al dar otro mordisco, la pequeña bombilla de ideas de Luffy se encendió. Luego se apago, pero después prendió de nuevo. Sonriendo malicioso, empezó a mover la mano donde sostenía al rosquilla de arriba abajo. Wapol no le despegaba los ojos de encima y cada vez parecía estar mas concentrado en ella y poco a poco se iba olvidando de Nami.

-¡Es toda tuya, ve por ella!- dijo Luffy, arrojando la rosquilla en la distancia con todas sus fuerzas. Wapol lanzo a Nami al aire con brusquedad y salió en busca del postre como un perro tras una vara.

-¡Son unos imbecileeeeeeessss!- grito Nami mientras volaba por los aires. Se cubrió los ojos y espero el tremendo golpe contra el piso, pero fue atrapada en brazos por Luffy. La chica recupero el aliento y se tranquilizo mientras Luffy la ayudaba de ponerse en pie.

-¡Oye ,vuelas muy Nami, deberías ensenarme alguna vez! – la felicitó Luffy tomándola de una mano. Nami se giro hacia él con la intención de gritarle, pero contuvo su enojo . Era un poco difícil de creer , pero el chico de sombrero de paja había sido su salvador. No podría decir que lo hubiese esperado, pero era una grata sorpresa.

Nami sonrió ligeramente y le dio las gracias, abrazándolo. Luffy le correspondió el abrazo, y su mente estuvo punto de divagar sobre lo deliciosa que había estado la rosquilla que Wapol ahora devoraba, pero logro concentrase con un poco de esfuerzo. Con ese abrazo, Luffy sintió como el impulso extraño que había sentido toda la mañana se apaciguo.

Era raro y no entendía el por qué, pero se sentía feliz.

-Ugh, esto es tan dulce que me van a salir caries– interrumpió Enel con sarcasmo.

Nami se separo un poco de Luffy y fulmino al chico orejón con la mirada. Había estropeado el momento, el muy idiota.

Enel les dio la espalda y empezó a caminar hacia la salida de la cafetería.

-Definitivamente no eres mi tipo, Nami. Eres rebelde, agresiva, melosa y pateas más fuerte que un caballo – decía Enel sin dejar de caminar. Se retiro su gorra y se peino la permanente para después añadir con descaro:- Me voy a probar suerte con chicas que si valgan la pena, como Conis . Ahora , ella sí que no se resistirá a mi gran atractivo, y hasta puede que la lleve a pasear en mi nuevo automóvil Maxim…-

Siguió y siguió en su camino hablando consigo mismo hasta que se perdió de visita.

Ahora que se encontraban solos, Nami y Luffy se quedaron parados sin saber muy bien que decir.

-Mm, aun tengo hambre – dijo Luffy al fin con un suspiro. Nami soltó un risilla y negó con la cabeza. A pesar de cualquier situación, Luffy seguía pensando con su estomago.

-Pedazo de tonto que eres, Luffy. ¿Pero qué te parece si, dado a que me rescataste , te llevo a comer al mejor restaurante de la ciudad?- ofreció Nami retomando la mano de Luffy.

El chico sonrió iluminado.

- ¡ ¿Al puesto de burritos de Foxy?-

-No, me refería al Baratie- aclaro Nami dando una ligera palmada en la cabeza del chico.

-¡Que mejor!- acepto Luffy con la boca haciéndosele agua de tan solo imaginar los deliciosos platillos.

-Bien- prosiguió Nami poniéndose en marcha y caminando tomada aun de la mano de Luffy -¡Vamos!-

No olvido de llevarse al inconsciente Sanji con ellos, ya que sin él la comida no les saldría gratis.

Enamorada o no, Nami debía proteger su dinero lo más posible.

* * *

><p>Crocodile y Franky recobraron la conciencia al cabo de unas horas. Ambos tenían vendajes alrededor de sus cabezas, y sus heridas estaban cubiertas con varias banditas.<p>

-Aquello no fue un empate- dijo Franky con firmeza – Yo fui el ganador, sin duda-

-Claro que no- repuso Crocodile – Yo te noquee primero-

-No es cierto-

-Si, lo es-

-No lo es-

-Si, lo es-

-No, no lo es-

-Sí, lo es-

-No, lo….-

-Di una palabra más y te moleré a golpes, pervertido asqueroso-

-Ja, me gustaría verte intentándolo con esa mano torcida que te deje-

Empezaron a discutir. A pesar de que los insultos y provocaciones abundaron, no se produjo pelea alguna. Lo admitiesen o no, tanto Crocodile como Franky estaban muy heridos y apenas si podían caminar bien, mucho menos empezar a una pelea.

El verdadero golpe final para los dos llego cuando, al Salir del colegio, vieron a Robin acompañada de alguien más. De un chico corpulento y bastante alto.

-¿Qué demonios? – grito escandalizado Franky con los ojos llenos de lagrimas –Robin con… ¿Con Kuma?-

La chica escucho la voz de su amigo y se detuvo por unos momentos, viéndolo con frialdad. Kuma parecía estar contento, pero era difícil de decir ya que su rostro no era muy expresivo.

-El es mejor que ustedes dos juntos- afirmo Robin con dureza. Crocodile sintió una ola de rabia que casi lo lleva a triturase los dientes con la fuerza de su quijada y Franky sintió como su corazón_ hentai_ se partía.

A continuación, Robin se marcho con Kuma, quien le preguntó a su cita a donde le gustaría ir.

-Te odio, Nico Robin….- mascullo Crocodile con desprecio al mismo tiempo que Franky lloraba y se sonaba dramaticamente la nariz con un pañuelo .

* * *

><p>Sengoku decidio ir a cenar, y que mejor manera de pasar una noche en un lujoso restaurante que acompañado de una dama llamada Tsuru. Pero el viejo director no pudo con su intento de invitarla a salir, porque cada vez que se acercaba a la consejera, el muchacho Doflamingo gruñía agresivo y hasta le soltaba mordidas si se acercaba demasiado.<p>

-Doflamingo, se un buen chico y bájate ya de mi espalda, por favor- pidió Tsuru con serenidad.

Sengoku pensó que aquel intento de Tsuru para liberarse del extraño chico era muy débil y que no funcionaria. Pero para su sorpresa, Doflamingo obedeció sin chistar.

-Bueno, parece que el problema esta solucionado – dijo Sengoku triunfante.

Tenía razón, pero de todas maneras le fue imposible invitar a Tsuru, por que el joven Doflamingo siempre permanecía al acecho y se negaba irse a casa.

Nadie se aceraba a Tsuru excepto el…. Al menos hasta que tuviese que irse a casa para la cena antes de que se madre lo castigara.

* * *

><p>Los chicos de la serenata obtuvieron su recompensa después de varias canciones desentonadas. Pero solo unos pocos fueron los afortunados, porque cada chica solo escogía a un solo muchacho.<p>

Califa, sin pensarlo mucho, escogío a Lucci como su cita y acepto ir con él a ver esa película de acción al cine que tanto habían querido ver desde hace tiempo.

Alvida se decidió por ninguno de ellos, y en su lugar fue a buscar a Coby.

-No lo sé- se explico – De pronto, siento una atracción por él, aunque sea un enclenque-

-¡Yo también puedo ser un enclenque, Alvida!- aseguraba Buggy desesperado mientras Alvida abandonaba el salón, ignorándolo.

Y Por último, fue Hancock quien tomo su decisión. Y el afortunado fue….

¡NINGUNO! Porque su corazón solo pertenecía a Luffy

Ni a Usopp, Buggy ni al resto del CP9 les sorprendió esa respuesta.

* * *

><p>Luego de la orgullosa pelea de kendo versión escobas y trapeadores, Mihawk y Zoro se prometieron a si mismos nunca dejar que los encantos de las mujeres nublaran su buen juicio.<p>

Y la cumplieron…por dos minutos. Ya que cuando Zoro vio a Tashigi y Mihawk vio de nuevo a Perona, la promesa de honor se fue directa al olvido.

* * *

><p>Fue así que ese día llego a su fin. Al siguiente, todos los chicos habían descendido drásticamente en sus ataques de calentura. Todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad.<p>

Pero lo que ellos no sabían, es que las que se encontraban ahora enfermas con la fiebre de amor y calentura, eran las mujeres…

Que el cielo se apiadara de sus almas.


	5. Chicas

A los ojos de muchos inocentes, el comportamiento que tendrían las chicas podría parecer una cínica venganza por lo ocurrido el día anterior. Parecía como un astuto complot diseñando para hacer pasar a los muchachos por lo mismo que ellas habían sufrido , es decir, por proposiciones y demás intentos estúpidos de cortejeo, la mayor parte de ellos fallidos y molestos. Pero ese no era el caso. Las chicas simplemente sufrían de la fiebre de amor y calentura. Se dejaban llevar por la emoción y la atracción más que por la razón o el sentido común. Y si se veía con atención, ellas resultaban más letales que los chicos…

Todo el desastre empezó cuando…

* * *

><p>Luffy llego a la escuela. A diferencia del día anterior, se había despertado temprano y había ido al colegio con una sonrisa en el rostro, diciendo que estaba feliz de ir a clases. Garp se sorprendió tanto de escuchar tal afirmación que casi llama al médico para que revisara a Luffy para ver si no estaba enfermo o algo así, pero su nieto estaba en óptimas condiciones.<p>

Distraído, sonriente, imprudente y comelón…

Si, no había de que preocuparse. Tal vez Luffy simplemente estaba madurando.

-Ja, esa ni yo me la creo- se desmintió Garp a sí mismo con una carcajada mientras Luffy salía de la casa y se dirigía a la escuela. Garp tomó su taza de café y desayuno tranquilamente mientras leía las caricaturas del periódico, sin siquiera tener la mínima sospecha del ajetreado día que tendría su nieto en el colegio.

Por su parte, Luffy llego al patio central de la escuela y se sentó cerca de una de las jardineras. Al no ver a ninguno de sus amigos, decidió matar el tiempo saludando a todo el que pasara cerca de él.

-¡Buenas mañanas, profesor Twitter!- saludo a un recién llegado Aokiji, quien aseguraba su bicicleta con un candando. Aokiji lo miro con ojos de recién despertado que le recordaron a los de Zoro.

-Si, si, buenas noches, Monkey D… si me necesitas estaré dormido en la oficina… digo, roncando en el escritorio. ¡No, tampoco eso! Estaré soñando con los angelitos…. Bueno, si me necesitas mejor no me busques.-

-Pues bueno- respondió Luffy con una risilla. El profesor asintió y se alejo tambaleante con su termo de café en mano, tirando todo su contenido en el camino. Otro sujeto más llego, y Luffy no tardo en saludarlo:

-¡Hola, cocodrilo cocodrilon! ¿Cómo estás?–

El único saludo que recibió de Crocodile fue el gesto con el dedo medio, el cual Luffy creía era un saludo secreto entre él y Crocodile, por lo que se lo regreso sin ningún temor.

-Ok, nos vemos luego- agrego Luffy mientras su compañero se marchaba después de lanzarle tierra a la cara.

Así pasaron varios más: Coby le regreso el saludo de manera amable, Lucci ni le prestó atención y Kizaru pensó que Luffy le estaba pidiendo limosna y le lanzo unas monedas….las cuales fueron robadas rápidamente por Bellamy antes de que Luffy pudiera guardarlas en su bolsillo.

Fue así que llego Hancock. Luffy noto la pintura que adornaba el rostro de su compañera, y supuso que se le había adelantado la fiesta de Halloween. No era lo único extraño, ya que Hancock también caminaba de forma bastante graciosa: movía la cintura y cruzaba las piernas de una forma que muchos dirían "sexy", pero que Luffy describía como "entre lo gracioso y lo divertido"

-Hola Hancock. Oye ,lamento decirte esto, pero para la fiesta de Halloween aun faltan como tres meses, por lo que no debías venir pintada como payaso – dijo Luffy ,observando a la chica ,quien se había detenido enfrente de el. Hancock no había escuchado nada de lo que Luffy había dicho, y en su lugar estaba sonrojada y parecía sumamente emocionada. Se echaba oleadas de aire con una mano y reía como una colegiala (y lo era)

-Jeje, Luffy, veo que te he llamado la atención , ¿eh? De seguro piensas que hoy me veo muy…._distinta , _por no decir guapa- sugirió Hancock acomodando su cabello coquetamente hacia atrás. En ese momento Luffy se dio cuenta que la chica lucia un nuevo peinado y que vestía de forma distinta a la habitual, lo cual ya había llamado un poco la atención de los demás muchachos. Llevaba una playera un poco ajustada y unos pantalones cortos que el cubrían un poco mas arriba de las rodillas.

-Grrr, grrr y súper grrr, hermosa, dime ¿no te dolió cuando te caíste del cielo?- le susurro Absalóm acercándosele por encima del hombro. Hancock alzo su puño y le dio de lleno en la nariz.

-Pues a ti si te dolió- comento Luffy divertido mientras Absalom pataleaba en el suelo de dolor. Lola aprovecho la ocasión y se llevo a Absalom en brazos, diciendo que ella le curaría esa herida.

-¡Con un par de miles de besos, no hay dolor que no se cure,jiji! – rio Lola bastante coqueta y haciéndole ojitos a Absalom.

-¡No, no,….espera Lola! ¡NOOOOO!- gritaba Absalom mientras Lola se alejaba corriendo pícaramente con él.

-Ahora que se han ido, volvamos a lo que íbamos – dijo Hancock. Echo su cabeza hacia atrás e inflo su pecho.

-Wow, pareces uno de esos contorsionistas de circo – aplaudió Luffy asombrado de la elasticidad de la chica. Hancock sonrió triunfante ante el halago y después propuso:

-Monkey D. Luffy, a pesar de que mi amor por ti no conoce barreras y ha existido desde que íbamos en jardín de niños, hoy me atrevo a pedirte que seamos no….-

-¿No…vatos? ¿No…rmales? ¿No…orteños?- adivinaba Luffy después de que Hancock parecía haberse quedado sin habla. Desde su ángulo no podía ver el rostro de Hancock (aunque si podía ver muy bien su gran _pechonalidad_) , pero de haber podido, hubiese notado como los ojos de la muchacha estaban fijos y llenos de asombro y sorpresa.

Hancock se quedo en la misma posición hasta que _aquella _que veía en la distancia por fin se acerco, con pasos firmes y seguros.

-Ah, hola Nami – saludo Luffy a la recién llegada. Al igual que Hancock, Nami vestía un look un poco distinto al normal. Luffy se atrevía a decir que se veía un poco bien, pero seguía sin entender por qué Nami y Hancock se habían pintado la cara como si fuese Halloween. Sus calendarios debían están equivocados o defectuosos….

Hancock se irguió con tanta rapidez que un hueso de su espalda solto un crujidito parecido al de una papa frita quebrándose. Le dolió un poco, pero no podía mostrar debilidad….y mucho menos frente a su rival.

-Nami-

-Hancock-

Se saludaron las mujeres, mirándose desafiantes sin siquiera parpadear, revisándose la una a la otra con atención.

"_Oh, ya veo, una guerra de a ver quien parpadea primero! Yo quiero jugar! "_pensó Luffy tratando de unirse a la competencia, pero las dos chicas no le prestaron atención. Estaban sumidas en un duelo carente de violencia física, pero que igual requería de esfuerzo y mucha seguridad.

-Lindos zapatos, Nami- hablo por fin Hancock con tono sarcástico – ¿Pero no crees que tu abuelita tendrá frio en los pies?-

-No, yo creo que extrañara mas su camisón largo que traes por…camisa, si es que se le puede llamar así a tan fea prenda- regreso Nami sin dejarse intimidar.

-Uy, esto se va a poner bueno….- dijo Enel, quien veía como siempre de chismoso desde lo lejos.

Al mismo tiempo, Luffy no comprendía muy bien que ocurría, pero si sintió la rivalidad que existía entre sus dos amigas. ¿Por qué se habían enojado? ¡Si hacía apenas unos minutos todo parecía estar tan tranquilo entre ellas!

-Mmm, pero que raro- dijo cruzando los brazos y moviendo un poco la cabeza.

La "batalla "de Nami y Hancock todavía no había finalizado cuando llegaron Alvida y Keimi. En menos de un parpadeo, ellas también se unieron a la batalla por Luffy.

-Lindo atuendo Alvida-

-Gracias, Nami….diría lo mismo de ti, pero estaría mintiendo-

-¡Que coincidencia, por lo que te acabo de decir también era una mentira piadosa!-

-¡Asombrosos aretes, Keimi!...Estaban de moda hace unos ¿qué? ¿Quince o veinte años?-

-Vaya no lo sé, Hancock. Tú deberías saberlo, eres la experta en horribles modas después de todo….-

La discusión era tan aguda como el filo de una espada, pero ocurría de forma tan sutil y discreta que muchos (la mayoría chicos) no eran capaces de determinar si las chicas estaba peleando o simplemente charlando. Era un duelo de palabras y poder más que de fuerza y golpes.

-Oi, ¿están bien?- se aventuro a preguntar Luffy picándose la nariz – Por que como que las noto un poco molestas….-

Antes de recibir respuesta alguna, Luffy sintió como alguien lo tomaba del brazo y lo obligaba a ponerse de pie. Miro sorprendido al responsable y resulto ser nada menos que Usopp, quien portaba varias marcas de besos a lo largo de su rostro.

-¡Shishishi! – no pudo evitar reír Luffy al ver la cara pintada de lapiz labial de su amigo –Oi, Usopp, ¿pues qué te ocurrió? Nunca había visto moretones con esa forma tan curiosa-

-No digas mas , Luffy- atajo Usopp apresurado -¡Ahora solo salgamos huyendo!-

-¿Qué? Pero por que habríamos….-

-¡Solo hazme caso, tu vida depende de ello!- insistió Usopp zarandeando a Luffy con fuerza. Detrás de el, iban llegando Kaya y Vivi-¡Oh demonios!HUYAMOS YA!-

-¡MUY BIEN!- coincidió Luffy estresado y dejándose llevar por su amigo. Ambos salieron corriendo gritando hacia el edificio central de la escuela, sin dar oportunidad a las chicas de que los detuvieran.

-¡Luffy espera!- dijeron Alvida, Nami, Keimi y Hancock al unisonó, mientras Vivi y Kaya las imitaban pero ellas en su lugar gritaban _"Usopp, espera"._

Pero los dos chicos siguieron huyendo. Y si los demás muchachos hubiesen sabido lo que les esperaba, los hubiesen imitado sin pensarlo.

* * *

><p>En la parte este del patio fue donde empezaron a surgir más casos similares.<p>

Moria y Hogback observaban atemorizados como Perona y Cindry discutían a causa de ellos. Enel al inicio se sintió como todo un galán cuando Conis le coqueteo, pero cuando la chica le empezó a dar besucones y guiños, se desconcertó genuinamente.

Por su parte, Zoro ya llevaba un buen rato sufriendo de varias heridas que le ocasionaban los torpes esfuerzos de Tashigi por impresionarlo, y la chica ya hasta se había echado a llorar y Zoro no tenía ni idea de qué demonios hacer o que decir.

-¿Y por qué lloras?-

-¡Por que hice el ridículo frente a ti !-

-¿Y eso que tiene de extraordinario? ¡Si siempre lo haces!-

Zoro lo había dicho con la intención de consolarla, pero lejos de sentirse mejor, Tashigi empezó a llorar con más fuerza.

-Me está dando una jaqueca- suspiro Zoro muy desesperado.

Un poco más al oeste, Porche se había hecho de Chopper y lo tenía abrazado a ella como si fuese un muñequito de peluche, sin intención de dejarlo ir. El renito había intentado pedir a ayuda a Luffy, pero Porche lo abraza tan fuerte que apenas podía respirar y mucho menos hablar.

-¡Choppy! ¿Por qué eres tan lindo?- repetía y repetía la porrista con voz chillona cada vez que se aferraba a Chopper.

Al norte, Franky se estaba cansando de huir de las gemelas Kiwi y Mozu, quienes insistían en llevarlo a una cita doble.

-¡Vamos chicas, podemos discutirlo!- intentaba razonar Franky sin resultado, por que las gemelas solo reían divertidas mientras lo perseguían.

Y el rival de Franky, el orgulloso Crocodile, también se encontraba en una situación un tanto incomoda…. Y por desgracia, no era Robin quien le coqueteaba, sino que era…

-Goldenweek, estas siendo irracional- insistía Crocodile tratando de ahuyentar a la chica, quien solo se le acercaba lentamente, mirándolo sin expresión en sus ojos. No sabía porque, pero debía admitir que lo estaba aterrorizando un poco.

-Anda, vete con…., con….!con Galdino!-

-Oi, ¿!y por qué conmigo?- reclamo el otro de inmediato.

-¡Pues por que eres el único que queda libre, imbécil!-

Y era la verdad, porque los demás (Daz Bones, Cuarto y Quinto) ya tenían sus propios problemas (Paula, Navidad y Valentine, respectivamente).

-Oh, tienes razón….Yo soy el único soltero – se lamento Galdino muy exagerado –¡Soy un forever alone!-

-Sí, lo eres- concordó Goldenweek sin detenerse. Después, se abalanzo contra Crocodile de un salto digno de una rana, pero el otro logro esquivarlo y Goldenweek en su lugar se estrello contra el piso.

-¡Estás loca!- le reprochó Crocodile, que sonaba mas alterado que enojado.

-Si….- acepto Goldenweek poniéndose de pie de forma muy normal a pesar de golpazo que se había dado contra el piso -….loca, pero de amor-

-¡Aléjate de mí!-

Crocodile se marcho con un andar veloz no sin antes lanzar a Galdino contra Goldenweek para ganar un poco de tiempo para poder escapar.

Justo a la vuelta del pasillo, estaban Usopp y Luffy tomando un descanso después de haber salido huyendo a tanta velocidad.

-Usopp….- dijo Luffy respirando con dificultad y mirando un poco aterrado como pasaban Lola y Absalom enfrente de ellos. Absalóm seguía gritando y ya por estos momentos lucia incluso más marcas de besos en su rostro que Usopp.- debemos…debemos encontrar un mejor escondite que un pasillo donde estamos a la vista de todos-

-Tienes razón- acordó Usopp secándose el sudor de la frente y con la lengua de fuera. Pensó unos momentos. Los casilleros serian buena opción y allí estarían a salvo, pero lo malo de ese plan era que salir de ellos era casi imposible.

Un salón seria un escondite muy débil y después de recordar que para Nami no había funcionado muy bien cuando se trato de ocultar de su club de fans, Usopp descarto esa idea de inmediato.

-¡Ya se en donde!- anuncio alzando un dedo al aire.

-¿A dónde?- pregunto Luffy con curiosidad.

-Al único lugar en donde un hombre puede estar seguro de que una mujer no lo seguirá – explico Usopp con aire de misterio y convicción. Luffy trato de adivinar pero no pudo. Cuando Usopp le susurro al oído cual era el lugar, a Luffy le resulto tan obvio que no podía creer que no se le hubiese ocurrido antes….

Si, sin duda que en ese lugar estarían a salvo de las chicas y sus maquillajes de Halloween, ropas coquetas y caminares sexys.

* * *

><p>!<strong>Hola de nuevo lectores! Agradezco a smile284,CarmenTaisho,Isichan,ashra23,Leouskun,Lady Daliana,orangestardestiny,girlhatake95 y nattybezariousphamtohiveotaku D por sus comentarios y tambien agradezco a todos los demas lectores!<strong>

**Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado.**

**!Gracias por leer!**


	6. Chicos

-¡Aquí estamos, en el mejor escondite del mundo! No solo eso, si no que podremos vivir aquí por todo el tiempo que queramos. Horas, días, incluso hasta meses. Tenemos todo lo que necesitamos: Agua ,inodoros, una dotación interminable papel higiénico para comer y ninguna mujer en el área !Es perfecto!-

-¡Estamos a salvo! Buena idea Usopp, eres genial-

Los dos amigos chocaron palmas en el aire. Ninguna mujer, en su sano juicio o no, se atrevería a entrar a el baño de hombres ni aunque hubiese perdido una apuesta. Similar a como el salón de belleza era el santuario de las chicas, el baño era una especie de refugio para los muchachos.

Para celebrar su escondite exitoso, Luffy y Usopp empezaron con su baile de victoria que se componía de pasos ridículos, vueltas en el aire tipo ballet y poses heroicas.

Bailaron cual bailarina en pleno recital hasta que se dieron cuenta (o mejor dicho, hasta que Usopp se dio cuenta) que no estaban del todo solos en el baño. Por el contrario, todos sus compañeros y amigos se encontraban en el baño, viéndolos hacer el ridículo con miradas de burla y desaprobación.

Usopp sintió que su cara ardía de vergüenza y se ponía colorado, por lo que detuvo de inmediato sus bailes y obligo a Luffy a hacer lo mismo dándole un empujón que logro tirarlo al sucio piso del baño.

-Jeje…-rio Usopp tímidamente, rascándose a cabeza mientras trataba de aparentar inocencia frente a los demás muchachos -….bueno, esto sí que es uno de esos momentos vergonzosos en el que haces el ridículo frente a todos tus compañeros de escuela….-

-Y que lo digas. He visto muchas cosas estúpidas en mi vida, narizón, pero ese baile sin duda que se lleva el premio- dijo Buggy con una sonrisa burlona, señalando a Luffy y Usopp, quien pudo distinguir como su compañero de pelo azul lucia varias marcas de color rojo en sus mejillas y frente. Parecían moretones o picaduras de mosquito, pero Usopp sabía que en realidad se trataban de besucones que alguna chica, aunque le era imposible imaginarse quién demonios había sido, le había propinado a Buggy.

-Buggy, en serio…. Tus eres la última persona que tiene derecho de criticar cosas estúpidas y llamar narizón a alguien más…- lo silencio Franky dándole una palmada en la nuca. El, por su parte, lucía un par de marcas de besos de distinto color de lapiza labial en su frente , uno siendo amarillo y el otro siendo rosa.

Buggy lo miro con reproche y torció la boca en un gesto de enojo.

-Quien se cree este estúpido... me ha callado, como se atreve. Ya se le subió lo engreído solo por que las gemelas lo perseguían y lo besuquearon….- refunfuñaba Buggy entre dientes caprichosamente y con la mayoría de sus palabras siendo incomprensibles

Luffy por fin se levanto del suelo, se sacudió un poco la ropa y miro a los demás con una amplia sonrisa

-¡Hola chicos!- saludo agitando una mano -¿Qué hacen todos aquí? No sabía que hoy era la reunión anual en el baño-

-No la es, retrasado- Le contesto Crocodile fríamente, sentado en una de las esquinas fumando un puro de esos que hacían lagrimear los ojos de Luffy – No estamos aquí por gusto, si no por que la féminas han perdido la cordura. Se han vuelto unas… ¿Cómo describirlas?-

-Unas locas descontroladas muy calenturientas- finalizó Mihawk cruzando los brazos y cerrando los ojos. El era junto con Zoro, un sobreviviente de los acosos de Tashigi y Perona , por lo que sabía perfectamente de lo que estaba hablando y hasta creía que su descripción del comportamiento de la chicas se quedaba corta.

Todos los chicos estuvieron de acuerdo con Mihawk y asintieron pesadamente con la cabeza

-Si…- concordó Luffy muy serio, y luego, recuperando su tono despreocupado preguntó – Por cierto cocodrilo, ¿qué es una fémina?-

El chico fumador puso los ojos en blanco y se dio una palmada en la cara. Después miro a Luffy con desesperación y le dijo con descaro:

-En serio que eres un idiota -

-¿Una fémina significa _"en serio que eres idiota"?-_

-¡NO LUFFY, UNA FEMINA ES UN SINONIMO DE MUJER!- explico desesperado Franky, dándole golpe más fuerte en la cabeza a Luffy del que le había dado a Buggy. -¡Y que no se te ocurra preguntar que es un sinónimo o te tiro por la ventana!-

-Menos mal que me advertiste – murmuró Luffy ahorrándose su pregunta justo a tiempo.

-Un momento- interrumpió Usopp moviendo los brazos , visiblemente aterrorizado -¿Esto significa que ustedes también han sido perseguidos por las chicas?-

-Claro que sí. ¿Qué creías, que solo tú y el mono con sombrero de paja eran las únicas víctimas inocentes de nuestras locas compañeras? Pff, ni que estuvieran tan guapos- gruño Enel desde un lavabo. Había perdido su gorro y en su cabeza faltaban varios mechones de cabellos, que parecían haber sido arrancados de forma un poco brusca. - ¡Miren como me dejo Conis. Primero me coquetea, luego empieza a echarme ojitos y en cuando menos me lo espero, la tengo encima dándome besos. Logre escapar, pero maldición, tuve que sacrificar un poco de mi hermoso cabello de donde Conis me tenia agarrado-

-¿Y crees que eso fue traumante?- añadió Usopp con una ceja arqueada y poniendo una mano sobre su pecho -¡Yo venía caminado hacia la escuela, pensando en mis asuntos, cuando de la nada aparecen Kaya y Vivi y empiezan a pelear por mi mientras me pedían mi número de teléfono!-

-Pero ellas ya tiene tu número de teléfono- observo Zoro.

-Sí, pero ellas querían el número privado de mi teléfono…para citas románticas- remarco Usopp sombríamente.

Zoro y todos los demás palidecieron y soltaron un grito ahogado.

-Caray hermano, lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por eso- lo compadeció Franky sonándose la nariz y reteniendo las lagrimas.

-Gracias hermano – agradeció Usopp mientras Luffy le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda.

Otros más compartieron sus experiencias:

Chopper relato como Porche casi lo asfixian con sus abrazos.

Kuro compartió como Califa en un ataque de furia y celos le reprimió por haber volteado a ver a Kaya con ojos que ella califico como _"de deseo"_.

-Ella dijo _"Si volteas a ver a todas de esa forma, lo nuestro nunca funcionara"_ y yo le dije "_Pero si no hay nada entre nosotros "._ Y luego ella se enojo y me pregunto que si eso significaba que estábamos terminando, y yo le dije no se puede terminar algo nunca ocurrió…. Y después ella Tomo mis gafas, las rompió a la mitad y me dio una bofetada, diciendo que era un maldito y que me demandaría por acoso sexual. De eso puedo deducir que Califa por una loca razón creyó que yo era su novio ! Que mujer tan mas fantasiosa!- remarco Kuro , sintiéndose más ciego que un murciélago sin sus anteojos.

Luffy se animo a compartir su propia experiencia que había tenido en la mañana, pero nadie le creyó.

-Ay si, Luffy el galán fue cortejado por las más guapas del colegio – ironizo Buggy hacinado falsos gestos de asombro - ¡Que mentira tan mas grande!-

-¡No miento, en realidad sucedió!- exclamo Luffy - Hasta Hancock me pidió que fueramos algo que empieza con la silaba _"nov". _Pero ya no supe a que se refería con eso por que llegaron Nami, Alvida y Keimi y empezaron con una competencia de parpadeos y comentarios sobre la ropa que traían puesta. No sé… fue todo muy extraño; menos mal que Usopp me rescato –

-¡Keimi, creí que lo nuestro era especial!- empezó a sollozar Hachi pero nadie le presto atención por que al mismo tiempo Kuma empezó a a hablar, y como el casi nunca hablaba, cada rara ocasión que lo hacía era todo un acontecimiento de suma importancia.

-Luffy tiene razón, algo de suma rareza ocurre con nuestra queridas compañeras – informo Kuma sin separar los ojos del libro que sostenía en sus manos. Se trataba nada menos que de el ultimo volumen de _"Cuando las mujeres atacan"_, una novela escrita por el maquillado profesor Ivankov. –Según este informativo libro, las mujeres pueden tener ciertos cambios en sus niveles de hormonas que derivan en una serie de procesos metabólicos endocrinos….-

-En español Kuma, que no entendemos ni un carajo de lo que dices – ordeno Zoro sintiéndose aun más confundido.

El muchacho con gorro adornado con orejas de oso levanto su indiferente mirada hacia sus compañeros. Se quedo en silencio unos momentos, tomo aire y prosiguió, con voz fría y apacible:

-En resumen, las chicas tienen la fiebre de calentura y la desquitan con nosotros-

Los muchachos sintieron un nudo en el estomago al escuchar las palabras de Kuma.

-Tch, mujeres, no son capaces de controlarse a sí mismas – bufo Crocodile malhumorado – Deberían aprender de nosotros, que siempre nos comportamos dignos, muy educados y nunca nos da esa calentura-

-Pura verdad has dicho, reptil- concordó Franky - ¿Qué harán después, pelearse entre ellas a golpes para ver quién nos reclama como si fuésemos un trofeo? ¡No, por favor!-

-O tal vez nos empiecen a acosar en grupo e imaginar cómo serian nuestros hijos– exclamaron Enel y Wapol alarmados.

-¡Podría ser peor y puede que nos empiecen a dedicar canciones y serenatas con sus cantados de sirenas desafinadas!- se escandalizaron Usopp, Buggy y todos los chicos del CP9.

La tensión y el miedo empezaron a aumentar entre los muchachos al darse cuenta de la amplia gama de estrategias y movimientos que las chicas tenían a su disposición. Coby no pudo mas con el estrés y se desmayo de solo imaginarse a Alvida persiguiéndole y coqueteándole de por vida.

-¿Alvida le coqueteo a Luffy y a Coby pero no a mi? ¡Maldición, odio mi vida!- grito Buggy dándole patadas a un bote de basura cercano.

Viendo que sus amigos empezaban a asustarse muy seriamente, Luffy soltó un fuerte silbido para atraer su atención. Trepo por encima de los lavabos y pidió un poco de orden.

-¡No se estresen, camaradas! Recuerden que mientras estemos aquí, ninguna mujer será capaz de acercarse a nosotros! ¡Y créanme cuando digo que nada ni nadie hare que abandonemos este hermoso santuario jamás!–

Muchos en realidad se estaban empezando a sentir inspirados por el discurso de Luffy cuando de repente la puerta del baño de chicos se abrió de golpe, azotándose fuertemente contra la pared.

-¡SON LAS CHICAS! ¡SALVESE QUIEN PUEDA!- grito Buggy asustado y sin perder ni un segundo, se abrió paso a través de sus compañeros y se aventó por la ventana.

El resto gritaron angustiados y se arrinconaron , temblando de miedo y pidiendo piedad a sus compañeras.

-Esperen, no son las chicas, es solo el profesor Humitos – anuncio Luffy, quien fue el único que no se espanto con la falsa alarma de Buggy.

-Ah- dijeron relajados el resto de los muchachos sin darle importancia a la presencia del profesor.

Smoker gruño desde su garganta ante el poco respeto que le demostraron sus alumnos.

-No sé qué demonios hacen todos encerrados aquí y la verdad es que no quiero saberlo. Pero lo que si me interesa es que se larguen a su salón de clase antes de que cuente hasta tres a no ser que quieran que los deje en detención lo que resta de la semana-

-Bah, ya estamos en detención por lo que resta del mes por culpa de "Noche Calientes en el Reino de Kuja 2", viejo chalado- le recordó Kuro.

-Ooh, así que están de rebeldes, ¿eh?- entendió Smoker – De acuerdo, nueva amenaza: o se largan a su salón ahora mismo o los dejo castigados por tres meses…. Con las chicas-

Las sonrisas desafiantes de los estudiantes se borraron tan rápidamente que a Smoker le pareció hilarante y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todos los chicos habían abandonando el baño ,corriendo y empujándose los unos a los otros .

El profesor Smoker sonrió triunfadoramente

-Eso nunca falla – se dijo a si mismo mientras emprendía marcha a la sala de maestros y exhalaba mas humo con victoria– Nunca falla-

* * *

><p>Entrar al salón de clases nunca era muy agradable, pero los muchachos no descubrieron lo incomodo que eran en realidad hasta ese momento. Saber que dentro estaban sus compañeras igual o incluso más calenturientas que antes les daba un miedo de muerte.<p>

-Usopp, tengo miedo – confeso Luffy mientras Zoro abría la puerta del salón.

-Yo también- dijo Usopp temblando. Se escuchó como el profesor Ivankov daba permiso sus alumnos de pasar.

-Chicos, antes debo decirles….- dijo Franky dirigiéndose a todos sus compañeros justo antes de que entraran al salón, de donde se escuchaban claramente las agudas risillas coquetas de las chicas - … que fue un gusto conocerlos-

Con eso dicho, se armaron de valor y ocuparon sus asientos. Y si creyeron que eso era malo, que lo que habían sufrido había sido lo peor, no tenían ni idea de lo que les esperaba….

* * *

><p><strong>!Hola de nuevo! Bueno, como siempre gracias a todos por tomarse un poco de su tiempo y leer esta historia :).Tambien agradezco a Carmen Tashio, girl-hatake95,smile284,ashira23,orange-star-destiny,Leos kun y NattyBezariusPhamtohiveotaku D por sus comentarios y apoyo.<strong>

**Nos vemos pronto , hasta el proximo cap en donde veremos como siguen lidiando los chicos con los coqueteos de las chicas y las consecuencias que eso podria traer en sus relaciones ;). !Adios!  
><strong>


	7. Consejos de un Okama

_Veinte minutos atrás en el tiempo, cuando los chicos estaban ocultándose en el baño contando sus anécdotas de terror, las chicas platicaban en el salón…._

-De acuerdo, hay que admitirlo…-

La voz suave de Alvida resonó en los oídos de todas las demás. La miraban con atención, unas cuantas cabizbajas, con las mejillas coloradas de vergüenza y otras negando con la cabeza mientras susurraban_ " ¿Pero qué hemos hecho?"_

Alvida trataba de mantenerse en alto, ignorando con esfuerzo cualquier ridiculez que hubiese cometido en su ataque de calentura. Por el momento, solo había que esperar y tratar de evitarse mas situaciones embarazosas. Soltó un suspiro quedo y levanta la mirada hacia sus compañeras.

-… nos dejamos llevar, todas nosotras. No hay de qué avergonzarse-

-Si claro, para ti es fácil decirlo. Tú no fuiste quien persiguió a Enel y le dio besucones… Oh, caray, ¿pero en que estaba pensando?- dijo Conis, con el rostro enterrado en sus manos. Sus orejas estaban tan rojas como un tomate y su vergüenza era tal que no se atrevía a mirar a las demás. Lo que no entendía era, efectivamente, el por qué había actuado de esa forma. Enel no le agradaba, lo consideraba un entrometido engreído con el ego más grande que sus orejas, pero aun así algo había ocurrido en la mañana, algo que hizo que de repente lo encontrara… irresistiblemente atractivo. –Creo que me estoy volviendo loca- agrego con un suspiro, aceptando su destino de ser una chica que de la nada se enamoraría de chicos creídos y chismosos para toda la eternidad. No había nacido bajo una estrella de buena suerte, por lo visto.

-¡Ay, pero yo que vergüenza!- chillo repentinamente Keimi, cubriendo su boca con una mano y con un gesto de angustia en el rostro – De seguro Luffy ya no va a querer hablar conmigo de nuevo, ha de creer que soy una acosadora criticona. ¿Y con qué cara voy a decirle a Hachi lo que ocurrió, eh? ¿Con que cara? –

-Pues con la que tienes, ni modo que te la quites- respondió Goldenweek encogiéndose de hombros, como si esa pregunta fuera o muy mal planteada o simplemente muy estúpida.

Keimi la miro con reproche, pero no pudo decir nada debido a la vergüenza que sentía. Afortunadamente, Hancock salió a su auxilio.

-Miren a esta descarada. A ti no te da vergüenza la forma en que te comportaste con Crocodile y Galdino, ¿o si? Te les aventabas encima como leona en plena caza. Eso no es nada aceptable, pero que se puede esperar de una pintora sin clase…- informo Hancock a las chicas. Muchas soltaron un murmullo de cuchicheos incomprensible que detonaba desaprobación…y un poco de risas.

- Si bueno, como sea- dijo Goldenweek indiferente, sin expresión en su rostro – Al menos a mi no me confunden con un payaso vestido para Halloween-

Esa respuesta fue como un balde de agua fría para Hancock, cuya sonrisa se rompió en sus labios para transformarse en un horrible puchero. Un colectivo _"Uuuhhhh"_ se origino (gracias a Alvida) ante tal afirmación. Nami trato de contener una carcajada, pero tampoco se esforzó tanto y termino por dejar escapar una risa decentemente audible, la cual Hancock detecto de inmediato, con sus ojos echando fuego y los dientes rechinando.

-Por favor, Nami, no se dé que te ríes si a ti Luffy te dijo exactamente lo mismo. Debiste ver la expresión de horror de sus ojos cuando te vio venir, con tus zapatos de abuela y tu camisa sacada de un ofertón navideño- gruño Hancock con malicia.

Nami dejo de reír de inmediato y se puso de pie de forma brusca y rápida. Hancock la imito al instante y las dos se acercaron hasta estar a menos de medio metro de distancia la una de la otra

El resto las miraba mientras murmuraban entre ellas, desde comentarios a especulaciones de si Nami en realidad había comprado su blusa en un oferton de navidad.

-Pues para mí que se la compró en una rebaja de primavera- dijo Goldenweek en voz alta – Porque yo tengo una igual y yo la conseguí allí el año pasado-

No era la intención de la chica aspirante a pintora ayudar a Hancock ni afectar a Nami, pero su comentario tuvo ese preciso efecto. Fue más del combustible necesario para la ración de insultos de Hancock.

-Anda, búrlate de mi ropa- permitió Nami con un movimiento de mano, para sorpresa de todas, incluso de Hancock – No hay problema, si quiero, puedo ahorrar un poco de dinero y permitirme, eventualmente, esas prendas tan caras que traes puestas tu encima, Hancock. Pero tú nunca te veras bien. Jamás, sin importar que ropa te pongas, porque aunque la changa se vista de seda, changa se queda_-_

Nami dio el toque final a sus palabras mirando lentamente de pies a cabeza a Hancock con descaro y sin ningún temor. Las chicas aplaudieron su respuesta con ímpetu y risas, esta vez ya no tan _"discretas"._

-Es gracioso porque es cierto – dijo Goldenweek con un sonrisa ligerísima en los labios, encogiéndose de nuevo de hombros. –Y ante la verdad, no hay que enfadarse, Hancock-

Pero Hancock no presto atención a sus compañeras ni por un instante. De un paso agresivo y fuerte, se acerco a Nami hasta casi quedar frente a frente. Todas las risas se detuvieron en ese momento. Robin y Vivi , presintiendo el peligro que corría su amiga, se levantaron velozmente de sus asientos. Margaret y Sandersonia reaccionaron igual a favor de Hancock.

Pero la chica de ojos azules no ataco a la chica de pelo naranja. Simplemente se quedaron viéndose fijamente a los ojos, con los ceños fruncidos y las bocas torcidas. No parpadeaban, y el efecto que se lograba era bastante intimidatorio.

-Se van a pelear en cualquier momento- noto Paula con los ojos muy abiertos y le dio un codazo a Valentine – Ponte abusada para que cuando se noqueen, tomemos sus tarjetas de crédito, que la que le quite a Crocodile ya la cancelaron-

-Mejor dicho, nos la acabamos – corrigió Valentine muy jovial viendo el anillo de 10 quilates brillar en su dedo que se había comprado gracias a esa tarjeta –Bueno, más bien tú te la acabaste por que yo solo me compre esta baratija-

-Y…y yo solo me compre un vestido….-

La conversación de las dos chicas se interrumpió por la palpable tensión que se había originado entre Nami y Hancock.

-No me asustas, Hancock- aseguro Nami con rudeza.

-Pero de seguro que tu cara si asusta a las ratas, Nami- dijo Hancock ferozmente.

-Que original eres, ¿te costó mucho pensar ese insulto, querida?- dijo Nami con el sarcasmo inundando su lengua.

Hancock dio un paso hacia enfrente, y Nami retrocedió un poco por instinto.

-Te crees muy lista- gruño Hancock.

Nami no se dejo vencer y fue ahora ella quien dio el paso hacia delante, haciendo que Hancock diera marcha atrás.

-Y si me creo ¿tú que harás? -le pregunto desafiante.

-Ah, ya veo…. Me gustaría verte tan atrevida una vez que Luffy sea mío – susurro Hancock, siseando como una víbora.

-Sobre mi cadáver, Boa- respondió Nami con seriedad, apretando los puños.

Hancock sintió la rudeza de la chica y estuvo a punto de dar otro paso atrás, pero se armo de valor y recupero terreno, volviendo a quedar empatada con Nami.

Todas las demás chicas contenían el aliento, estrujando sus manos del estrés y la expectativa. Sentían como sus latidos sonaban en sus gargantas, casi dificultando tragar saliva. Era una situación como pocas, y resultaba excesivamente…

-¿Saben? Si los chicos estuvieran aquí, de seguro empezarían a gritar _"que se peleen pero en bikini, que se peleen pero en bikini"_-

-¡GOLDENWEEK!- gritaron todas contra la ella.

-Pero eso harían- razono la chica pintora al ver que las demás la miraban con desesperacion y enojo, pero para evitar otro de sus comentarios, Viví le tapo la boca con una mano.

- Esa chica no sabe controlar su lengua- observo Nami, mirando a Goldenweek.

-Sí, y que lo digas- concordó Hancock, asintiendo amistosamente.

Por una milésima de segundo, el duelo se olvido solo para ser retomado casi de inmediato. Hubiera terminado en pelea tal vez, con varios tirones de cabellos, mordidas y una que otra bofetada si nofuera por el recién llegado que había entrado cuando todas estaban muy ocupadas gritándole a Goldenweek.

-Chicas, por lo que veo no se la están pasando de rositas entre ustedes- dijo la voz amanerada del profesor Ivankov.

Todas sus alumnas sintieron un escalofrió ante las inesperadas palabras del profesor. Nadie lo habia visto llegar, ni siquiera Hancock y Nami quienes estaban en el frente del salón.

-Pro-profesor- dijo Nami rápidamente, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Podemos explicarlo- añadió Hancock, con mucha educación y sin rastro del la ferocidad que la había poseído hacia menos de un minuto – Nosotras solo estábamos, pues….-

Ivankov pidió silencio mostrando en alto la palma de su mano derecha. Estaba bastante serio, y Nami sintió que se había metido en un gran lio, pero en cuanto vio sonreír compresivamente al okama maestro, se tranquilizo profundamente. Las demás chicas soltaron un inaudible suspiro de alivio, y Goldenweek tuvo que pedirle permiso a Vivi de que la soltara.

-Oh, perdona- se disculpo Vivi, un poco tímida.

-No hay problema- dijo Goldenweek sin darle importancia al asunto –Solo que para la próxima, trata no asfixiarme-

Por su parte, Ivankov estaba bastante conmovido. Cuando a los chicos les había dado su fiebre de calentura, sabía que la cura perfecta era una educativa película (y un remedio aun mejor que el no conocía, eran las películas… eh, de adultos), pero con las chicas era un poco distinto.

No podía evitar una gran ternura de ver como las pequeñas estaban madurando, y sentía que era su obligación siendo su profesor, de darles unos cuantos consejos para conquistar sus presas… o en otras palabras, a los muchachos.

Pidió a sus estudiantes que le contaran todo lo que había ocurrido. Rio con ellas de ciertas historias, y la que más le hizo reír fue la de Lola y Absalom.

-Iba a pedirle matrimonio, pero se desmayo antes de que pudiera firmar los papales – platico Lola, un poco triste.

-Oi, no hay prisa Lola, un paso a la vez- recomendó Ivankov con dulzura. No le sorprendió ver que las chicas habían sido un tanto burdas en su trato con los chicos, era algo completamente natural.

-Pero también puedo darles unos cuantos consejos que harán que caigan rendidos a sus pies como arboles recién talados – anuncio Ivankov misterioso.

Sus palabras tuvieron el resultado esperado, porque a todas las mujeres se les iluminaron con chispas los ojos hasta que parecieron luceros deslumbrantes en la costa.

-¿En verdad puede?- preguntaron ilusionadas.

-Pues claro que puedo, pequeñas damas. Están hablando con nada menos que el profesor Ivankov, escritor de más de 500 libros sobre la interacción entre hombres y mujeres, técnicas de cortejeo , tipos de besos, formas de ser atractivo y varias novelas de sex…uhm, de temas variados. Y productor, escritor y director de cientos de películas educativas para adolecentes. Aplica restricciones, come frutas y verduras- dijo Ivankov como si estuviera dando más un comercial de televisión que un anuncio escolar.

Pero aquello fue un detalle sin importancia, porque las chicas estaban ahora muy entusiasmadas, y no tardaron en bombardear al profesor con miles de preguntas y peticiones de consejos.

-Oi, con calma – pidió el profesor- Ustedes solo guarden silencio y dejen que su querido profesor les transmita todo su conocimiento en el arte del coqueto y la conquista-.

Las chicas obedecieron y escucharon atentamente a todo lo que decía Ivankov. Aquella era una oportunidad de oro y mas valía no perdérsela ni un segundo.

* * *

><p>-…y siempre dejen que el pague la cena, aunque el no haya comida nada. Oh, y no olviden que….-<p>

Alguien toco la puerta e Ivankov se vio obligado a interrumpir su sesión de consejos por unos segundos. Al abrir, se encontró con que eran todos los muchachos de su salón. Había estado tan ocupado aconsejando, que no noto la ausencia de los chicos hasta ese instante.

-Si, pueden pasar, solo un segundo- dijo Ivankov al muchacho de pelo verde.

-Da igual - respondió Zoro.

Ivankov cerró la puerta unos momentos y guiño un ojo a sus alumnas.

-Chicas- les dijo – una dotación masculina a la orden. Apliquen bien lo que les he ensenado-.

Las chicas se prepararon. Unas se maquillaron y otras reían nerviosamente mientras Ivankov dejaba pasar a sus alumnos.

Nami se estaba arreglando el peinado cuando una bolita de papel cayó en su escritorio. Con curiosidad y precaución, la desdoblo y leyó su contendido.

_"Que empiece la guerra, clienta de ofertones"_ decía la nota, con la inconfundible caligrafía cursiva de Hancock.

Nami sonrió, saco su bolígrafo de su estuche y escribió con letras firmes y decididas antes de volver a arrugar el papel y arrojársela de nueva a Hancock.

Lo que escribio fue lo siguiente :

_"Morderás el polvo, payasa de Halloween"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola ,hola, como estan lectores? :D<em>**

**_Yo muy bien, y espero que ustedes tambien. Bueno, este cap iba a tratar ya del desastre que ocurriria con las chicas y los chicos en el salon, pero me parecio bueno escenificar la reaccion de las chicas de sus propios actos, je. Espero les guste :)._**

**_Agradezco a Carmen Tashio,ashira23,girlhatake95,orangestardestiny,Liolyn GingerNamy y NattyBezariusPhamtohiveotaku D por sus comentarios. Muchas gracias , en serio, es un gusto que les agrade la historia :)_**

_**!Gracias a todos por leer!**  
><em>


	8. A nuestra manera

Cortejos….

Se cree que hay diferentes tipos de dichos acercamientos, y que dicha variación está ligada con el género. Los dos estándares más populares indican que los masculinos son directos, indiscretos y hasta un poco torpes. Las féminas, por su parte, tienen la fama de ser delicadas, sutiles y acercarse poco a poco a su elegido, con orgullo y sin hacer demasiado claras sus verdaderas intenciones. ¿Pero quien dice que estos principios, si bien populares, son leyes que se deben seguir al pie de la letra?

O si en realidad lo son, entonces siempre habrá excepciones.

Es imposible determinar cómo deben actuar ambos sexos en estas situaciones, ya que cada individuo es único y a fin de cuentasse tiene la libertad aplicar las artes del coqueteo como mejor le plazca .Puede que al final, el resultado que se obtenga al atreverse a experimentar con varias técnicas y romper con lo establecido no sea el deseado, pero…

Bueno, viva el libre albedrio, ¿no?

* * *

><p>La primera jugada la inicio el mismo profesor Ivankov. No directamente, porque eso hubiera sido muy alarmante y traumante, si no que él fue quien desato la chispa a través de un pequeño ejercicio en donde involucro a todos sus alumnos, en el cual las chicas podrían poner a prueba los consejos que les había enseñado.<p>

Era hora pues, de ver las habilidades de sus pequeñas saltamontas.

-Oh no, esa cara del profesor no me gusta nada- confeso temerosamente Usopp a Luffy.

-Pues no es su culpa que este feo- Respondió el chico, encogiéndose de hombros y no viendo nada extraordinario en la cara de su profesor. Estaba tan maquillada y alegre como de costumbre.

-No, no, no. Luffy, lo que digo es que el maestro Ivankov algo sucio se trae entre manos-

-¿Sucio? Habrá olvidado lavarse las manos, entonces-

-¡No, eso no es lo que….! ¿Es que tu no nunca entiendes nada de lo que te digo?Idiota!- dijo Usopp, dando un golpecillo a Luffy en la nuca.

-¡Entendería si no hablaras con acertijos y tus metáforas raras, tonto!- reclamo Luffy en voz baja, pisando el pie de Usopp tan fuerte que logro que una lagrima escapara del ojo de su amigo.

-¡Apuesto a que ni sabes que significa "metáforas"!- devolvió Usopp enojado mientras era ahora él quien daba el pisotón.

-¿Y tu si?- le pregunto Luffy desafiante.

-Pues para ti información, amigo inculto, yo…- titubeo Usopp, mordiéndose el labio mientras pensaba -…eh, pues si lo sabia pero justo ahorita se me olvido-

-Pues la verdad yo no sé, solo la escuche de parte de mi abuelo cuando le pedi que me explicara de donde vienen los niños, y me dijo que me lo explicaría por medio de puras metáforas. Aunque al final yo ni le entendí nada- acepto Luffy, deseando tener uno de esos curiosos diccionarios para poder investigar esa palabra tan misteriosa.

Pero ni oportunidad tuvo de pedir prestado un diccionario a Robin, ya que el profesor Ivankov le llamo la atención por estar hablando en clase. Un regaño muy peculiar, tomando en cuenta que en las clases de Ivankov lo único que se hacía era platicar, con la mayor parte de los temas de conversación girando alrededor de los nuevos productos literarios de Ivankov. En ocasiones, la clase les parecía a los alumnos más un gran comercial de promoción a sus novelas que una materia escolar.

Y la actividad que Ivankov tenía en mente, estaba justamente basada en su más reciente publicación.

-Oh si, mis jóvenes pupilos- informo el profesor, llevando las uñas a sus labios –Lo que van a hacer es representar por medio de sus mediocres pero honestas actuaciones, el argumento de mi última novela….-

-¡Ah si, ya se de cual habla!- comentó Luffy, chasqueando los dedos – Es una que se llama _"El Kamasutra y sus secretos al descubierto, versión 2"_, ¿verdad? Si, encontré una copia de esa historieta en la mochila de Sanji hace dos semanas. No entendí bien de que se trataba la historia, pero los dibujos estaban muy curiosos… un poco raros, pero curiosos. ¿Va a sacar pronto la continuación, profesor? -

-¡No era una historieta, Luffy muchacho!- exclamo sonrojado Ivankov, entre una mezcla de indignación y vergüenza -¿Y porque andas leyendo eso? ¡Si claramente hay una advertencia en la portada que dice "SOLO ADULTOS"! ¡Ay, los adolecentes de hoy en día, siempre se salen con la suya y no respetan la reglas!-

Ivankov iba a seguir con sus quejas y sermones que a nadie le importaban, pero observo las caras de miedo los alumnos, quienes estaban convencidos de que iban a representar dicho libro. Las chicas estaban sonrojadas y las caras de los chicos gritaban a los cuatro vientos **"NI LOCOS"**. Había excepciones, como Doflamingo, quien decía que el ya estaba preparado para actuar.

El profesor rápidamente tuvo que calmar los nervios que Luffy había ocasionado con su comentario. Caray, Luffy se veía tan inocente, pero dentro de él se escondía todo un pícaro, pensó Ivankov sorprendido.

¿Pero que podía esperar si el chico tenía de abuelo a Garp, de antaño todo un mujeriego, y de amigos a al flacucho Brook y el pervertido Sanji?

Quien anda con lobos, a aullar aprende.

O mejor dicho, quien anda con ligones, a malpensar aprende.

-¡Profesor, es usted un maldito enfermo!- le reclamo muy ofendido Usopp, con la venas de sus sienes palpitando fuertemente. -¡Un enfermo muy feo y maquillado!-

-¡A ver, vamos todos a calmarnos, que esto fue un malentendido!- exigió Ivankov, pegando con su puño al escritorio -¡Olviden lo que Luffy muchacho ha dicho! Bórrenlo de sus memorias, ¿Vale?-

-Hay cosas que jamás se pueden olvidar, profesor, por mucho que uno quiera….- confeso misteriosamente Zoro, para hacerse el interesante.

-Como la película de _Noches Calientes en el Reino de Kuja 2_.- completo Absalom.

En ese momento, los chicos olvidaron sus miedos por un segundo y exclamaron al mismo tiempo _"Oh,si"._

-¡Ay, pero que inmaduros y que pervertidos son!- les regañaron las chicas con tono desaprobatorio.

-¡Como si ustedes pudieran criticarnos por eso, montón de chicas calenturientas!- les regreso Franky, sin ningún reparo.

Antes de que se armara una pelea campal en el salón entre ambos bandos, Ivankov exigió orden con la misma intensidad que un juez en un tribunal ignorante. Y cuando Ivankov se ponía enojado, hasta el mismo Akainu temblaba de miedo, por lo que los alumnos rápidamente recobraron la compostura. No queriendo mas malentendidos de esa índole, explico fugazmente lo que sus alumnos debían hacer.

-Supongo que han leído _"Ay amor, ¿por qué te haces el difícil?"- _dijo Ivankov con orgullo, después de todo, ese libro suyo había tenido una muy buena recepción de la crítica literaria, o al menos no tan pésima como la de sus anteriores trabajos.

Bah, de todas formas, los críticos actuales no aprecian la buena literatura.

Las chicas y uno que otro muchacho alzaron la mano rápidamente. Ivankov aplaudió complacido a los que levantaron la mano, pero miro con mucha decepción a aquellos que no parecía importarles un demonio su libro, como a Luffy.

-A ver, ¿y por que el resto no lo leyó? Si bien les dije que era obligatorio para pasar mi materia y que de eso se va a tratar el examen final- reclamó el profesor, cruzado de brazos y moviendo el pie contra el piso.

-Es que con todo respeto, profesor, yo no leo estupideces que pudren el cerebro- respondió alguien en voz queda, pero que Ivankov llego a escuchar con sus agudos oídos de okama. Esto le hizo sentir un poco de rabia, pero logro suprimirla cuando se le ocurrió una forma de hacer pagar a aquel chico que se quería pasar de listo.

-A ver, a ver, jovencito Zoro, ya que lo veo tan interesado como para estar haciendo críticas destructivas a mi libro, pase enfrente por favor. Usted será el primer voluntario- ordeno Ivankov, tomando asiento en su escritorio.

Zoro maldijo en voz baja con una grosería bastante ofensiva, pero obedeció a la orden que le había dado el profesor. Se levanto de su lugar de forma brusca, y mientras caminaba por las filas, varias chicas empezaron a mirarlo.

Unas le hacían ojitos, otras le chiflaban y una que otra, por no decir Perona y Tashigi, le soltaron comentarios de lo más lindos. No demasiado fuerte como para que todo el salón las escuchara, pero si lo suficiente para que Zoro pudiera oírlas.

-Ehhh…uhm… eres guapo, Zoro- dijo Tashigi tímidamente, sonrojada y jugando con sus pulgares, sin atreverse a mirar a Zoro a los ojos.

-Como sea- fue la seca contestación del chico.

Perona, en cambio, fue más atrevida.

-Uy, Zoro, ¿de qué juguetería saliste, muñeco? ¡Has de ser de edición limitada!-

Zoro se detuvo un instante y la miro desconcertado, con una ceja arqueada.

-Uhm, creo que me confundes con Bon Clay, el es que va a las juguetería y se compra muñecas, yo no- respondió Zoro , retomando su camino.

Siguió hasta llegar al frente del salón. Allí, se cruzo de brazos y espero a las estúpidas órdenes de su maestro. Mas le valía que no le hiciera hacer algo estúpido, como la ocasión en que maquillo a Buggy para demostrarle a los alumnos como eran las distinta técnicas de maquillado. El pobre Buggy había sido el hazmerreir por mucho, mucho tiempo.

Tanto tiempo, que aun lo era, el pobre imbécil.

Pero antes de proseguir con Zoro, Ivankov evaluó mentalmente el desempeño de sus alumnas hasta el momento:

El chiflido de Lola había sido muy agudo, y Tashigi podía hacerlo mucho mejor. El piropo de Perona no había estado del todo mal, pero falló en la regla de oro: _"Cuando le tires un piropo a un hombre, este no debe dar una respuesta, solo debe sentirse halagado. O en casos aparte, debe ponerse muy avergonzado y empezar a comportarse de manera nerviosa."_

Dentro de todo, había estado regular, pero con la experiencia , sus alumnas mejorarían y podrían llevar a cabo de forma eficiente sus consejos. Con su veredicto establecido, prosiguió con la actividad:

-Excelente, ahora, vamos a fingir que Zoro acaba de contraer matrimonio….-empezó el profesor Ivankov.

-¡NO,POR FAVOR!- grito Zoro alarmado.

-Tranquilo, Zoro, esto solo es una actuación- dijo con voz tranquilizadora Ivankov - aun así, necesitaras una esposa, una esposa falsa. Así que….¿Quién quieres que sea la señora Roronoa?-

Zoro estaba muy enojado y avergonzado como para pensar correctamente, y solo deseaba echársele encima a golpes al profesor. Sus ocurrentes amigos y compañeros no perdieron ningún segundo y de inmediato empezaron a reírse de su mala suerte. Para empeorarlo, empezaron gritar posibles opciones de pareja para Zoro, inspirados en aquellas parejas sinsentido que habían creado tiempo atrás.

-¡Ándale Roronoa, escoge a Conis, que la traes de un ala!- grito Mihawk, y la seriedad en su voz solo hacia mas hilarante la sugerencia.

-¡Oye Zoro, por allí escuche que Catarina Devon se quiere llamar ahora Catarina Roronoa!- sugirió Franky, riéndose tan fuerte que sentía adolorido el estomago.

-¡Zoro y Nami, Zoro y Nami!- aporto Luffy, pero luego de pensarlo bien, esa idea por alguna razón no le agradaba mucho, así que la cambio por -: ¡Zoro y Robin, Zoro y Robin!-

-¡LUFFY!- gruñeron sus amigas bastante enojadas, mientras Hancock solo se reía y se burlaba en voz baja de Nami y la facilidad con la que Luffy la había regalado a su mejor amigo. Nami iba a decirle que cerrara su maldita boca, pero en ese momento Usopp se dejo llevar por los demás y sugirió a Hancock para ser la "esposa" de Zoro.

-¡Silencio narizón, o sentirás mi ira!- le advirtió Hancock con una mirada tan feroz que parecía lanzar fuego. Usopp se asusto y decidió mejor quedarse callado y ocultarse debajo de su escritorio.

Ivankov tomo en cuenta las sugerencias de sus alumnos, y estuvo a punto de inclinarse por Catarina Devon porque a su juicio la parecía la mejor opción. Por suerte, su lógica reacciono y le hizo saber que eso no hacia sentido alguno. Viendo que Zoro estaba indispuesto a elegir por su cuenta y que estaba muy ocupado callando a sus compañeros, Ivankov iba a ser quien tomara la decisión por él.

Ya tenía en la punta de lengua el nombre de la esposa falsa de Zoro, pero antes de decir palabra, el muchacho de pelo verde soltó un grito de furia que hizo callar a todos y hasta despertó a Garp, quien estaba en su casa dormido y con cara sumergida en un plato de cereal a medio comer.

Las chicas soltaron un gritito ahogado ante la reacción inesperada de Zoro.

-Pero no grites, que si te escuchamos- dijo Goldenweek, rascándose una oreja.

Zoro la ignoro y volteo a ver al profesor, señalandolo con ira y desprecio.

-Escúcheme, okama del infierno, nunca jamás hare esta estúpida actuación, ni aunque mi vida dependa de ello. ¿ESTA CLARO? ¡Y PARA SU INFORMACION, NO ME GUSTA CATARINA DEVON!-

-Entre mas niegues, mas cierto ha de ser….-

-¡Cállate, Enel!- A continuación, Zoro dio media vuelta hacia la puerta del salón, la abrió ferozmente y la azoto tras él, casi rompiendo el cristal en el proceso. Al ver como se iba, Perona y Tashigi rápidamente inventaron excusas para salir en su búsqueda.

-Profesor, ¿puedo ir al baño?- fue el intento de Tashigi

-¿Y yo a la enfermería?- pregunto Perona.

Ivankov pudo ver claramente que esas peticiones realmente significaban _"¿Podemos ir tras Roronoa?", _pero de todos modos les dio su permiso. Lo único que le preocupaba era que aplicaran de forma adecuada sus consejos:

Que Tashigi recordara no ponerse alterada frente al chico ya que este podría creer que era una acosadora loca, y que a Perona no se le olvidara que los chicos eran humanos y no muñecos de peluche coleccionables, por lo que sus intentos de secuéstralo y llevárselo a su casa debían ser anulados.

Observo cómo se iban las dos mujeres, y en su mente, les deseo buena suerte.

Pero quien iba a necesitar la suerte no eran ellas, sino Zoro.

* * *

><p>A los cuatro pasos, Zoro supo que Perona y Tashigi lo estaban siguiendo.<p>

A los siete pasos ,aumento la velocidad por que las sentía peligrosamente cerca.

A los quince pasos, echo a correr más rápido que nunca.

A los treinta pasos, paso encima de Buggy, quien estaba muy aturdido por el golpe que se había dado al aventarse por la ventana del baño. Zoro espero a que ese idiota sirviera de obstáculo para alentar a sus perseguidoras. Pero no fue así.

A los cincuenta pasos, Zoro supo que no debía parar bajo ninguna razón, porque Perona y Tashigi no tenían intención de detenerse hasta haberlo atrapado.

* * *

><p>- Roronoa es un llorón, no soporta nada. Es patético- comento Crocodile desdeñosamente cuando Zoro y sus "pretendientes" abandonaron el salón.<p>

-Tu mejor ni digas nada que también haces tus berrinches bien rápido y por cualquier cosa- dijo Goldenweek en otro de sus comentarios que en serio debería mantenerlos para si misma. Pero a ella no le importaba si los demás se enojaban o la criticaban por eso, la verdad.

-Uy, cuidado cocodrilo, que tu novia te pone en tu lugar, ¿eh?- lo molesto Franky, y de inmediato Robin le dijo que cerrara la boca y Franky obedeció instantáneamente.

-¿Crocodile y Goldenweek? ¡Oh sí, lo sabia! ¡Me debes diez berries de la apuesta, Usopp!- festejo Luffy, haciendo movimientos de victoria con su brazo.

-¡Pero yo nunca aposte nada esa pareja!- respondió Usopp sin intenciones de dar berrie alguna a Luffy y su apuesta imaginaria.

-!Que no es mi pareja!- renego Crocodile terriblemente enojado.

-Y el cocodrilo inicia su berrinche...- suspiro Goldenweek con pesar.

Ivankov dejo que ese grupo siguiera con sus discusiones por unos momentos y aprovechó el tiempo para analizar el progreso de sus alumnas, quienes en realidad se estaban aplicando al cien por ciento:

Conis le decía a Wiper que le dolían mucho, pero mucho los hombros, y que un pequeño masaje le vendría muy bien. Wiper se le quedo viendo sin emoción por un rato, pero termino por encogerse de hombros y ceder a la petición de la chica. Ivankov lo calificó como un excelente un movimiento, pero Conis había olvidado que….

-¡Oye, con calma amigo, no te pases de listo conmigo!- regaño sin motivos Conis a Wiper, quien se preguntaba que había hecho mal si aun ni había empezado con el masaje .

Ivankov sonrió al ver que Conis no se había olvidado de que al aplicar la vieja trampa del masaje, también se debe poner límites al muchacho, por si acaso.

Mas a la derecha, Kaya tiro "accidentalmente" su estuche y todos sus bolígrafos, y empezó a decir a Usopp que una torcedura de su espalda le impedía agacharse.

-Si me ayudas, te estaría muy agradecida…- le dijo con voz suave a Usopp. El chico narizón trago saliva temblorosamente mientras del otro lado, Vivi también había tirado su estuche y le exigía su ayuda con voz que Usopp solo pudo clasificar como coqueta.

Y así, el narizón mentiroso se quedo atrapado entre la espada y la pared. O en este caso, entre la peli azul y la rubia.

Y así había varios ejemplos más:

Lola extendió su cabello y con giro de su cabeza, le pego a Absalom en toda la cara. Lejos de sentirse cortejado, Absalom sintió ganas de salir huyendo de la escuela.

Califa se quitaba su suéter para dejar al descubierto una pegada camisa color verde sin mangas, y le preguntaba a Kuro si creía que le quedaba bien o tal vez le quedaba un poco grande. Kuro le dijo que en primer lugar no podía ver nada porque ella le había roto sus gafas, pero que estaba seguro que la camisa le quedaba pequeña y que lo mejor sería o comprase una nueva o bajar unos cuanto kilos.

Y lo único que Califa le dio como contestación, fue una bofetada.

Un buen intento del consejo _"Haz que tu chico note lo bien que te ves con tu atuendo",_ pensó Ivankov, pero sabía que Califa hubiese tendió mejores resultados con alguien menos arisco y con mas vista.

Por su parte, Paula se paraba de su lugar y caminaba de manera muy, pero muy sexy hacia el bote de basura para sacarle punta a un lápiz. Al terminar sonrió y guiño un ojo. Obviamente, queriéndolo o no, todos los chicos cercanos se le habían quedado viendo totalmente idiotizados y sonrojados.

Nada mal, nada mal. Ese esfuerzo se merecía un diez, según Ivankov. Se detuvo a pensarlo un momento, y llego a la conclusión de que la actividad del matrimonio fingido ya no sería necesaria porque las chicas habían demostrado haber aprendido muy bien de sus consejos. Aquello fue un alivio para al profesor, por sabia que esas técnicas era un tanto avanzadas para una simples chicas de escuela y existía la posibilidad de que no las supieran manejar adecuadamente, pudiendo dar como resultado un caos mucho peor que el había ocurrido en la mañana.

Pero aquello eran preocupaciones sin sentido. No había manera de que las chicas terminaran por perder el control de nuevo y se volvieran esta vez en un ejército de mujeres con la fiebre de amor y calentura armadas con los consejos y técnicas de Ivankov.

Era técnicamente imposible, incluso más imposible que pareja de Hachi y Vivi.

Aun con eso, Ivankov prefería no perder de vista a sus estudiantes. El era su profesor y nunca dejaría sin supervisión un salón lleno de….

-Oh, alguien me llama- comento Ivankov al escuchar la melodía de su celular -¿Hola? ¡Ah, Sadis chan, que milagro! Ya pensé que te habías olvidado de mi, pequeña traviesa. ¿Cómo va el negocio? Me llego el rumor de que estas trabajando en la producción de "Amor y locura en las celdas de Impel Down". !Picara descarada!-

Ivankov perdió todo interés en sus alumnos al momento en que el celular toco su oreja. Hablar con Sadis Chan era siempre bastante interesante, y el relajo que esos mocosos estaban ocasionando no le permitía escuchar bien, así que hizo como haría cualquier buen profesor y se salió del salón para poder seguir a gusto su conversación con su querida amiga.

Con su partida, todo dentro del salón se volvió un relajo. Y aunque se hubiese quedado, su presencia posiblemente no habría evitado el caos que estaba por venir.

* * *

><p>Mientras Franky, Crocodile y Goldenweek discutían y Usopp seguía sin decidir que estuche debía ayudar a recoger, Hancock se acerco a Luffy cuando este se encontraba buscando en el diccionario el significado de<em> metáfora<em>.

-Oh, Luffy, ¿te han dicho lo bien que te ves cuando lees? Tan intelectual, tan guapo….- mustio Hancock, quitando de un empujón a Coby (quien era cortejado por las miradas coquetas de Alvida ) de su asiento para así poder tener un lugar cercano a Luffy.

-Pues como yo nuca leo, nadie me ha mencionado eso…– respondió Luffy encogiéndose de hombros y sin dejar de hojear el diccionario -¡Caray, no puedo encontrar esa maldita palabra! ¡Este libro está descompuesto, no sirve!- exclamo perdiendo la paciencia y agitando el libro en el aire.

-No te alteres, guapo, yo te ayudado- se ofreció Hancock sin pensarlo. Estaba por tomar con las yemas de sus dedos el diccionario, pero este quedo fuera de su alcance cuando otra mano más rápida lo tomo antes que ella.

-No te preocupes Hancock, yo le ayudare. Gracias de todas formas- dijo la voz de Nami con amabilidad y una sorna solo perceptible para los oídos de una mujer. Sonrió triunfadoramente ante la expresión atontada de Hancock y tomo asiento en el mismo lugar que Luffy.

Quedaron muy juntos, hombro contra hombro. La rabia de Hancock alcanzó niveles críticos de tan solo ver ese contacto, y empeoro al ver como Luffy casi ni le prestaba atención por que toda estaba en la maldita cabeza de zanahoria de Nami.

Ah, pero esto no se iba a quedar así. No señor, Hancock tenía un pequeño truco bajo la manga.

-Muy bien, mientras ustedes leen el diccionario, yo me comeré esta barra de chocolate oscuro bañada en caramelo y rellena de nueces tostadas y crema- dijo Hancock con fingida indiferencia, extrayendo el dulce de su bolsillo. Los ojos de Luffy de inmediato botaron a la golosina mientras Hancock le quitaba la envoltura.

Trato de contenerse a si mismo, pero su estomago pudo, como siempre, más que su cerebro.

-¡Genial! Oye Hancock, ¿me darías un trocito? Anda, aunque sea solo uno chiquito- pidió Luffy con ojos de cachorro.

Nami miro de soslayo al tarado muchacho.

-Luffy, pequeño tonto, yo no puede darte siquiera un trozo…porque te lo voy a reglar todo. Eso si, con la condición de que te sientes conmigo – ofreció Hancock, sintiendo una gran satisfacción al ver la cara de Nami mientras Luffy aceptaba la propuesta y se cambiaba de lugar.

El muchacho empezó a comer el chocolate con avidez, y no se dio cuenta de que Hancock le ponía un brazo sobre los hombros.

-Jiji, ¿te gusto?- pregunto Hancock felizmente.

-¡Delicioso! Las miles de caries que me van a salir bien valen la pena- respondió Luffy eufórico.

-Me alegro. Por cierto Luffy, si quieres mas, tengo toda una caja en mi casa. Podemos ir hoy al salir del colegio….-

-No, no podrá ir- atajo salvajemente Nami, azotando el escritorio con el diccionario.

Hancock solo un risa sarcástica y puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Y por qué no, Nami? – pregunto Hancock con ironía, que se podría traducir en_:" dame tu mejor excusa de perdedora resentida, Nami"._

La chica de cabello naranja se acerco a Hancock hasta quedar cara a cara.

-Por que Luffy odia a la gente falsa, como tú, Hancock- dijo Nami agudamente, sin trasto de miedo en su rostro – Mírate, comprando su atención con dulces. ¿Y cuando se acaben los chocolates, que harás? ¿Con que otro método compensaras tu falta de personalidad y la falta de interés que Luffy tiene por ti? –

Aquellas palabras sonaron crueles, incluso mucho más de lo que Nami tenía originalmente planeado. No sintió remordimiento, pero al ver los ojos anegados en lagrimas de Hancock le hizo comprender que había cruzado el limite.

Poco sabia que las lagrimas de Hancock no eran de dolor o sentimiento, si no del más puro coraje ante la impertinencia de Nami.

-¡Serás…serás….!- gruñía Hancock, respirando con dificultad y sintiendo la sangre bombear hasta su cabeza de manera rápida -¡..SERAS UNA MALDTIA HIJA DE….!-

-¡BASTA!-

El grito dejo el insulto de Hancock sin finalizar. Todos en el salón, desde las chicas coquetas y los muchachos confundidos miraron a Lola, la responsable de haber soltado el grito.

-¡Chicas, esto no esta funcionando!- prosiguió Lola como toda una líder - ¡Hemos estado siguiendo los consejos de coqueteo que el profesor Ivankov nos dio y la verdad es que son una reverenda porquería!-

Las chicas se miraron entre sí con un colectivo acuerdo.

-¿Pero de que están hablando? ¿Qué consejos?- pregunto Franky, pero Lola pasó por alto su pregunta. Tomo aliento y siguió con su discurso.

-¡Desde que seguimos esos consejos, hemos estado avanzando a la velocidad de una tortuga!- dijo Lola un poco molesta.

-Pero el profesor dijo que las chicas deben ser cautelosas y….-

-¡Al carajo con eso! ¿Por qué demonios debemos ir con calma cuando podemos simplemente hacer como en la mañana?-

-¿Te refieres a perseguir a los chicos sin descanso y coquetearles con el mismo estilo que ellos nos coqueteaban a nosotros, si es que se le puede llamar coqueteo a un acoso?- pregunto Vivi.

-Exactamente ese es mi punto- dijo Lola. –Entonces… ¿Qué dicen?-

Las chicas se lo pensaron dos segundos antes de voltear a ver con sonrisas traviesas y ojos picarones a los chicos , que se habían arrinconado hasta atrás del salón.

-Carajo…- maldijo Usopp con voz chillona, escondiéndose detrás de Franky, quien al mismo tiempo se escondía detrás de Luffy.

-Esperen, chicas, por favor….- pidió Franky -…. Piénsalo bien…Tenga piedad….-

-….! A ELLOS!- dijo Lola, y detrás de ella todas las chicas salieron corriendo en busca de su galán escogido, olvidando toda sutileza y delicadeza.

-¡Hoy no debí venir al colegio!- se arrepentía Usopp mientras le caían encima Vivi y Kaya.

Mihawk y Crocodile fueron los suficientemente rápidos para lograr escabullirse hasta la puerta del salón, pero antes de probar la dulce libertad, fueron detenidos por una fuerte sensación de paz que les hizo caer de rodillas.

-Ay caray, esta pintura emocional si funciona. Qué bueno porque ya creía que me habían estafado. Y miren, que salí en busca de un cocodrilo y también atrape un halcón. Es mi día de suerte.-

Goldenweek guardo el frasco de pintura verde que había derramado en las espaldas de los muchachos y saco de su mochila un tapete de cuadros y un termo lleno de té, creando así una pequeña fiesta de té con los dos chicos.

Luffy los vio y penso en unírseles, ya que eso significaba te y galletas gratis, pero se vio inmovilizado cuando Nami lo agarro de un brazo y Hancock lo tomo del otro.

-¡MIO!- grito Nami, dándole un fuerte tirón a Luffy.

-¡MIO!- replico Hancock, repitiendo la misma acción.

-¡Oi, con calma que no soy de goma!- pidió Luffy, sintiendo que sus brazos le dolían como nunca -¡Franky, Chopper, ayúdenme!-

-¡Ayúdate tu , que yo ando con mis propios problemas, viejo!- replico Franky, que estaba subido en un librero cercano y ahuyentaba a los gemelas Kiwi y Mozu con un palo de escoba.

Por su parte, Chopper había imitado a Buggy y se había lanzado por la ventana del salón, creyendo que eso sería mil veces mejor a ser asfixiado de nuevo por los abrazos de Porche.

Luffy al parecer, estaba solo y abandonado. Pobrecillo…

Se compadeció de si mismo unos segundos antes de Nami y Hancock siguieran con jaloneos.

-¡MIO!- gritaban las dos chicas casi como si fueran rugidos.

Lo que Luffy mas lamentaba del asunto era que con sus dos brazos atrapados por la chicas, no podía seguir comiendo su chocolate.

Eso era ,en verdad, la tragedia.

* * *

><p>Smoker había creído que los estudiantes eran unos exagerados. Unos debiluchos incapaces de controlarse a sí mismos o de soportar las boberías de las mujeres sin armar une escándalo al respecto.<p>

Pero cuando llego a la sala de maestros y Hina le empezó a cortejar diciéndole "Hina te quiere !pero en su casa!"…. Digamos que su prospectiva del problema cambio… por completo.

* * *

><p>A varias casas de distancia, Garp se sentía intranquilo, como si su instinto de abuelo quisiera advertirle que algo no andaba bien con su nieto. No solo él, si no que toda la escuela podía encontrarse patas a arriba.<p>

-Bah, eso son solo imaginaciones mías – se dijo a si mismo mientras regaba silbando las flores en el jardín de la casa-Tome mucho café esta mañana, ha de ser eso. Todo está bien, y si no es así , que pase un marimo corriendo con dos chicas pisándole los talones-

Justo como si hubiera estado planeado, Zoro paso en es momento corriendo en frente de la casa de los Monkey D, con Perona y Tashigi pisándole los talones.

Garp los miro con la boca abierta e inundado sin querer su maceta con tulipanes.

-¡Oh no! ¡Algo en realidad no anda bien, ya lo presentía! – dijo consternado. Tiro la manguera al piso y se quito sus guantes de jardinería -¡Tranquilo Luffy, tu abuelo va al rescate!-

Garp troto como ningún otro señor de su edad hubiera podido, con dirección al colegio, haciendo temblar el piso con cada paso. En sus prisas, se le olvido cerrar la llave del agua, por lo que la cuenta de ese mes seguramente le llegaría más cara que nunca.

Pero de eso se preocuparía después. Igual y hasta le pedía ese dinero prestado a Sengoku o se lo ganaba a Kizaru en partida de ajedrez.

¡Por ahora, debía rescatar a Luffy y los demás muchachos antes de fuera demasiado tarde!

* * *

><p><strong>!A QUE LAS PAREJAS DEL CRACK PAIRING SON GENIALES XD!<strong>

!**Hola, amigos lectores! Perdon si me tarde en actualizar , pero espero que este cap mas largo que de costumbre compense la tardanza ^_^. Bueno, agradezco a todos los que leen esta historia y tambien a aquello que le han puesto en favoritos o alertas. Y tambien gracias a : NattyBezariusPhamtohiveotakuD,girlhatake95,ashira23,Ginny D Elle,GEN-E223,anon y a ROSAD por tomarse el tiempo de escribir sus comentarios :), en serio me hacen muy feliz!**

**!Cuidense, nos leemos luego!**

**Gracias por leer.**


	9. Mayores y Sabios al Rescate

Después de cruzar los muchos obstáculos que se encontró en su camino, como un avioncito pintado de tiza en el suelo y después sortear con brinquillos una cuerda de brincar con las que unas niñas estaban jugando, Garp logro llegar al colegio.

-Me prometí que al graduarme, nunca jamás volvería a pisar estas instalaciones malvadas…. ¡Oh Luffy, mas te vale que en serio estés en grandes problemas, o de lo contrario, te ira muy mal, pequeño diablillo!- gruño Garp con preocupación, acercándose a la escuela con pasos lentos y precavidos, como si el piso estuviese forrado de minas explosivas.

Hacia años, muchos años desde que había puesto pie en los terrenos escolares por su propia voluntad, a menos que fuera llamado por Sengoku para hablar del mal comportamiento de Luffy, y la idea en general de regresar al lugar donde había pasado más tiempos malos que buenos no le hacía mucha gracia.

Claro, se había divertido mucho en su tiempo como estudiante, pero tampoco había sido la mejor etapa de su vida. Bueno, debía admitir que los hongos en el campo de futbol y las parrandas de cada viernes le habían dado momentos inolvidables, eso ni quien lo discutiera.

-Solo debo ir por mi tonto nieto y largarme…. No es tan difícil. Vamos Garp, si sobreviviste al oferton navideño en la tienda de regalos del año pasado, esto es pan comido-

Murmuraba para sí mismo, como un niño hablando con un amigo imaginario, hasta que sintió que su pie se posaba sobre algo "pachoncito", como un peluche. Miro hacia abajo, sintiendo un escalofrió de horror.

-Oh no, que no allá pisado a otro pollito, que no allá pisado a otro pollito…- pedía Garp, muy acongojado y con los ojos brillosos, pero se tranquilizo al ver que esta vez, un pollito llevado a casa por Luffy no había sido la inocente victima de su torpe pie. Sonrió aliviado - ¡Ah, es solo un mapache tirado en el suelo! –

Se arrodilló ante el animalito, empezando a picotearlo con su dedo índice.

-Caray, creo que esta muerto….- anuncio Garp , agarrando al renito de una de sus patas y levantándolo como si fuera un animal recién cazado -¡Genial. Parece que habrá estofado de mapache para la cena!-

-¡WAAAAHHH, NO POR FAVOR, PIENSE EN MI DIGNIDAD!- chillo el animal histéricamente, recobrando repentinamente la conciencia. Garp se sorprendió tanto que empezó a gritar, con el reno haciéndole coro.

Cuando los dos se tranquilizaron, se quedaron sumisos en silencio.

-¿Se…señor Garp?- inicio Chopper, confundido.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre, animal zombi? – pregunto Garp a la defensiva, preparado para aniquilar a ese no muerto y así evitar una invasión que acabaría con el mundo, justo como ocurría en la película que había visto anoche en el televisor.

-¡Soy yo, Tony Tony Chopper! Ya sabe, amigo de Luffy, su nieto! El renito inteligente que acaba de ver hace un día cuando fue al consultorio de Kureha por haberse tomado el laxante al confundirlo por la cocoa en polvo…-

-¡No creas que te creeré tus juegos mentales, zombi! Soy un militar retirado con muchas medallas, y no me engañas tan fácilmente- advirtió Garp a Chopper. Iba a retorcerle el pescuezo, pero para buena suerte de Chopper, la memoria de Garp se refrescó en ese momento -¡Ohhh, ya recuerdo. Tu eres el mapache ese, mascota del grupo de amigos de mi nieto! Ja, lo siento, es que eso de recordar nombres y caras no se me da bien….-

-¡¿Mapache? !- inquirió Chopper indignado mientras Garp lo devolvía al suelo. El anciano le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza sin notar la rabia de Chopper, y le pregunto amablemente que demonios había estado haciendo allí tirado en medio del patio escolar.

-Si quieres echarte una siesta, mejor vete al salón, juntas dos bancas ¡y listo!, tienes una cómoda cama para dormir todas la clases que desees. Funciona, créeme, yo lo hacía todo el tiempo cuando era estudiante- sugirió el abuelo con orgullo.

-¡No soy un mapache y no me estaba echando una siesta!- corrigió Chopper enseguida – Me avente de la ventana del salón para huir de…. _ellas_-

Chopper sintió un escalofrió y sus ojos se dilataron, temblando al igual que el resto de su cuerpo. De solo recordar los abrazos asfixiadores de Porche, sus piernas perdían las fuerzas.

-¿Ellas?...No entiendo nada de lo que dices- confeso Garp, empezando picotear a Chopper de nuevo con su dedo. Saco una bolsa de botanas de su bolsillo y se las dio Chopper –Ten, comete unas nueces y descansa, ardilla –

-¡ ¿Ardilla? !-Chopper no sabía, pero tenía el presentimiento de que iba a golpear a Garp por haberlo confundido de forma tan baja.

Garp se despidió de Chopper con una fuerte palmada que casi le rompe la columna al reno. Siguió con su camino hacia la escuela, pero en menos de dos pasos, su pie volvió a pisar a algo que definitivamente no era el suelo.

-¿Un regalito de perro? Prefiero pisar al pollito…! Eh, pero si esto es un muchacho, un muchacho narizón!- Garp abrió los ojos para observar mejor al chico que ya hacia debajo de su pie –En serio, ¿Cuál es la obsesión por los alumnos de esta escuela por quedarse tirados bajo el sol como lagartijas en el patio? No comprendo a los jóvenes y sus tendencias _"buena onda" _de hoy en día…-

-¡Quite su reverenda pata de encima, viejo, se lo ordena el gran Buggy!- rugió Buggy desde el suelo, aturdido -¡BUGGY, EL REY DE LA ESCUELA!-

-¡Oye, eso es lo mismo que mi nieto me dice todas la mañanas cuando se viene al colegio! Ja, el rey de la escuela, …. Que muchachos. Por cierto narizón, ando buscando a Luffy porque algo me dice que se encuentra en grave peligro….-

A espaldas de Garp, Chopper empezó a llorar, corriendo a abrazar al anciano. Garp se pregunto que le había ocurrido a la ardilla para que se pusiera a llorar así de la nada.

"_Ha de tener rabia"_ pensó el anciano _"ojala no me muerda"._

Buggy reclamo muy enojado a Chopper por sus molestos lloriqueos, pero pronto el empezó a imitarlo y no tardo en abrazarse también de Garp.

-¡Oi, pero que llorones son! – Les regaño Garp, algo confundido –¡Chillones, sea lo que haya ocurrido, aguántense como los hombres!-

-¡No viejo, usted no entiende!- explico Buggy ,entre gimoteos -¡Todo ha sido culpa de….de….!-

-¡De las chicas!- finalizo Chopper, tan aferrado al brazo de Garp que parecía un pulga decidida a no abandonar la cabeza de su dueño.

Garp se mostro sumamente confundido, aun mas que antes. Por más que trataba, no conseguía encontrar un significado coherente de las palabras que decían Buggy y Chopper. Creyó que aquellos dos chicos tal vez habían estado _experimentando_ con los hongos del campo del futbol y ahora solamente estaban sufriendo de los delirantes efectos secundarios. Decidió pues, seguirles el juego de su pacheca realidad.

-Ah, con que es culpa de las chicas…. Ya veo – dijo Garp, con falsa comprensión. -Bueno, en todo caso, estoy seguro que no es nada grave. Ya saben que las chicas a veces son un poco difíciles de tratar, se los digo por experiencia, pero tampoco es para tanto. ¿Qué es lo que pudieron haber hecho para asustarlos de tal forma? ¿Acaso es un problema de celos o relaciones cursis y problemáticas? Bah, llorando por cualquier problema con un amor escolar, típico de los adolecentes…..-

-Es que tienen la fiebre de amor y calentura – dijeron Chopper y Buggy al unisonó.

-Oh, la fiebre de amor y calentura…..- repitió Garp pacíficamente, con los ojos cerrados. Tras procesar lo que había escuchado, su corazón se hundió hasta su estomago y sus ojos se abrieron completamente, con la boca torcida en un gesto de angustia. -¡LA FIEBRE DE AMOR Y CALENTURA! ¡OH,NO! Chicos, esto es grave, muy grave. Hay que dar una alarma nacional, que vengan los bomberos, que venga la marina. Todos a sus refugios. ¡Niños y mujeres primero…. Bueno en este caso, niños y hombres solamente!-

Garp se llevo las manos a la cabeza y empezó a caminar rápidamente en círculos, estresado y sin darse cuenta de que Chopper y Buggy seguían abrazados en sus brazos.

Esa situación era muy delicada y peligrosa, y por lo visto Luffy no era el único en problemas, si no que todos los chicos del mundo ( o al menos de ese colegio) estaban en grandes líos .

¡Debía tomar medidas de inmediato, todo segundo era valioso!; pero ¿cómo diablos se lidia con una fiebre de amor y calentura?

Ni en el colegio ni en la academia militar lo habían entrenado para ello….

De lo único que podía inspirarse para hallar una solución, eran de los recuerdos de su adolescencia, en donde él había vivido algo similar, seguramente. Lo malo, es que aquellos recuerdos eran muy lejanos y difusos.

Simultáneamente, una brillante idea llego a su cerebro.

-Puede que yo haya olvidado esos días, pero tal vez mis viejos compañeros aun no lo olvidan….- murmuró Gap pensativo. Chasqueo los dedos al dar con la solución e indico a Buggy y Chopper que dejaran de abrazarlo, porque debía ir en una peligrosa misión de rescate. El renito y Buggy obedecieron, aun temblando de pies a cabeza.

-Ustedes váyanse a sus casas y pongan llave. Y por el camino váyanse a la tienda y cómprense provisiones, por si esta situación se alarga demasiado. ¡Pero no se preocupen, que yo me encargaré de resolverlo todo, sé los prometo!– afirmo valientemente firmemente el abuelo.

-¡Pues yo no tengo ganas de quedarme a ver como resulta todo, así que…patitas para que las quiero!- chillo Buggy, alejándose corriendo rápidamente con dirección a la tienda mas cercana, dispuesto a comprar tanta comida y tanta agua como pudiera.

Y con las únicas cinco berries que llevaba en el bolsillo, de seguro no sería mucho.

Antes de salir huyendo, Chopper miro a Garp mientras el anciano hombre caminaba con paso seguro a las puertas de entrada de la escuela.

-¡Señor!- grito Chopper. Garp respondió al llamado, mirando sobre su hombre -¡Es usted el viejo más valiente de la ciudad!-

-Gracias, pero eso ya lo sabía – respondió Garp, dándole un pulgar arriba y una sonrisa -¡Ahora ardilla, apúrate y vete a tu árbol!-

-¡QUE NO SOY UNA ARDILLA ¡ ¡SOY UN RENO, UN MALDITO RENO!- reclamo Chopper con fuertes gruñidos., pero para entonces, Garp ya se había adentrado por completo en el edifico del colegio.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, Ivankov seguía gastándose el crédito del celular hablando con Sadis Chan, entre risas y platicas. Y en el salón, en donde se suponía debería estar dando clases, las cosas seguían igual, pero al mismo tiempo, un poco distintas:<p>

Las ventanas habían sido bloqueadas con mochilas y libros por las chicas, para evitar que cualquier otro muchacho imitara el ejemplo de Buggy y Chopper. Franky, a pesar de dar una gran pelea, ya había sido atrapado por las gemelas Kiwi y Mozu, quienes lo amarraron con cinta adhesiva y no paraban de darle "súper" besos en las mejillas.

Y les llamaban súper besos por que, literalmente, eran súper besos.

Kaya y Vivi se habían peleado por Usopp y la ganadora definitiva resulto ser Kaya. Ahora, el pobre Usopp escuchaba miles de _"me quiere, no me quiere, me quiere, no me quiere….."_ de parte de su chica, quien quitaba los pétalos de una margarita. Si la frase terminaba en _"me quiere" _entonces Kaya le daba un beso en la nariz, pero si acaba en _"no me quiere"…._ De todas formas le daba un beso en la nariz.

-Kaya, por favor…. Ya llevas más de cuarenta y cinco flores….- suplicaba Usopp, pero Kaya hacia oídos sordos de sus quejas y seguía con su juego.

Y hablando de juegos, en la esquina derecha del salón….

-¡Oi , ya apúrense que sus cinco minutos ya se acabaron!- gritaba molesta Alvida, golpeando con una mano el armario de libros del salón, sujetando a Coby con la otra -¿Quién demonios está adentro? !Ya se tardaron mucho!-

-Ahorita están Teach y Catarina Devon- le informo Califa, que esperaba su turno con un atemorizado Kaku para entrar al armario.

Poco después, las puertas del armario se abrieron y de allí salió Catarina Devon, sonriendo de mejilla a mejilla.

-Uf, ¿No fue eso divertido, Teach?- le pregunto traviesamente Catarina al robusto muchacho, quien se desplomo en el piso, con el rostro cubierto de marcas de lápiz labial.

-No… - respondio Teach con pesar.

-¡Bueno, hasta que salieron!- dijo Alvida mirándolos con reproche – ¡Ahora sigo yo. Vamos, Coby, llorón pelirosa! –

-¿Por qué a mí?- fueron las últimas palabras de Coby antes de que Alvida lo metiera con ella al armario de los libros.

-Que conste que después de ellos, vamos yo y Wiper- anuncio Conis, quien era la siguiente en la fila.

-Después yo y Daz, ¿eh?- aparto su lugar Paula, antes de que alguien se le adelantara.

-Yo pido luego mi turno con Hachi- dijo Keimi rápidamente

-¡Y luego yo y Absalom…. Por cuarta vez, ji ji!- dijo Lola con una sonrisa que Absalom no compartía.

Mientras ellos seguían con su juego de _"Cinco minutos en el armario" , _a los demás muchachos no les iba exactamente mejor. Que Mihawk y Crocodile aun seguían tomando el té con Goldenweek, bloqueando también el paso a la puerta del salón, impidiendo que nadie entrara o saliera; que Porche ahora abrazaba hasta el punto de la asfixia a Kuro; que Bon Clay era ahora el chico escogido de los cortejos de Vivi; que Valentine le daba de besos a Quinto bajo su sombrilla, que Makino le coqueteaba a Enel porque….pues porque de repente le gustaban los chicos con largas orejas, o algo así; que Kuma y Robin, que Cindry y Moria….

En fin, no había quien se hubiese librado de las chicas. ¡Nadie!.

Y si había que mencionar a uno de los que la estaba pasando peor, si en verdad un ejemplo era necesario, entonces sin duda Luffy era el chico adecuado.

El chico ya hacia allí, tirado en el suelo de salón, con los brazos terriblemente adoloridos.

-Creo que me torcí algo…- gimoteaba débilmente. Por encima de el ,Nami y Hancock habían iniciado otra de esas feroces batallas tan raras que consistían en mirarse fijamente y decirse esas cosas tan graciosas sobre su ropa o su cabello.

-¡Eres tan fea Nami, que cuando naciste, el doctor golpeo a tu madre! – escuchó Luffy decir a Hancock – Y de seguro que el color de tu cabello es falso . ¿Es que acaso te lo pintas cada mes con esos colorantes baratos que vendes en las peluquerías? !No hay duda de por qué lo tienes tan maltratado!-

-¡En primer lugar, este color naranja es cien por cierto natural!- dijo Nami, tomando orgullosamente un mechón de cabello entre sus dedos - Y en segundo lugar… ¿En serio Hancock, tú llamándome falsa a mí? Deberías verte en un espejo… ¡oh, pero espera, no puedes, porque cada vez que lo volteas a ver, se rompe en mil pedazos! Pues claro, si aun no se ha inventado ningún espejo capaz de soportar tanta fealdad en un solo reflejo-

-¡Maldita! ¡Como si tu estuvieras muy guapa!- rugió Hancock, con furia.

-Pues más que tu, sí que lo estoy – respondió Nami sin un ápice de miedo, puliendo sus uñas con su camisa.

-Si… por eso el único chico que te coquetea , es Wapol- regreso Hancock astutamente, sonriendo con malicia.

Eso fue un golpe bajo que hizo perder a Nami la mayor parte de su paciencia. Y le molestaba porque, en cierta forma, aquello que decía Hancock era un poco de verdad. Pero eso estaba bien, porque ella también tenía un as de la misma categoría bajo la manga.

-Y a ti el único que te coqueta es Kuma, ¿o me equivoco, Hancock?- menciono Nami, con sorna.

_¡Touche!_

-¡Shishi, Jamaguchi y Nami! ¡Sabía que era posible! Aunque esa de Kuma y Hancock no me la sabia, !pero aun asi la apoyo!-

-¡Cállate, Luffy!- silenciaron las dos chicas al muchacho de sombrero de paja, dándole dos simultáneos pisotones en la cabeza antes de proseguir con su interminable batalla de palabras.

Luffy no entendía por qué si las chicas querían saldar cuentas entre ellas, simplemente no se debatían en un honorable duelo de golpes, como hacían los chicos. Era más rápido, fácil y según lo veía el, se resolvían mejor las diferencias. Pero, al final, su opinión al respecto no importaba, porque de todas formas Nami y Hancock se iban a seguir peleando por él.

Luffy solo deseaba que ya se detuvieran para que se pudiera ir a casa. Le dolía la cabeza por los pisotones y sus brazos no estaban precisamente libres de dolor. Con la cabeza aun el suelo, Luffy alcanzo a ver como Lola se llevaba a rastras a Absalom dentro del armario. y eso le hizo pensar que, tal vez , había otros pasándola peor que el.

No era un consuelo exactamente, pero al menos le hacia reír un poco.

Solo un poco. Al menos se ría más que Usopp y las flores y que Franky y sus súper besos, metafóricamente hablando.

* * *

><p>Con el corazón latiéndole en la garganta, Garp tiro la puerta de la dirección con una fuerte patada.<p>

-¡ ¿QUE CARAJOS? ¡ -exclamo Sengoku , sorprendido por la inesperada llegada de su camarada -¡GARP,ES LA OCTAVA PUERTA QUE ROMPES! ¡LA OCTAVA! ¿QUE ACASO TE CUESTA MUCHO TOCAR?-

-¡No hay tiempo, Sengoku, que he venido porque tu escuela corre un gran peligro!- anuncio Garp haciendo callar a su amigo ,sujetándolo de los hombros y sacudiéndolo histéricamente. -¡La calentura ha invadido esta escuela!-

-¿Cuál calentura? Si a mí este día me parece de lo más fresco. Miren , si hasta me puso mis shorts con dibujos de monos- dijo una tranquila voz a la derecha de Garp y Sengoku.

-Ah, hola Kizaru, que no te había visto- saludo Garp a al subdirector.

-¡Borsalino, no seas imbécil! Esa…."calentura" no es más que un término vulgar usado para describir la aparente locura que ha afectado a todas las mujeres presentes en este colegio!- bufo ferozmente Akainu, quien estaba volviendo a colocar en su lugar la puerta que Garp había zafado -¡Y apuesto a que todo es culpa de tu nieto ,Garp!-

-¿Qué? ¿Pero que tiene que ver Luffy en…?-

-¡Cállate, si yo digo que el tiene la culpa, entonces tiene la culpa. Y punto final, inmundo animal!- grito Akainu tan enojado que su cara se puso de un color tan rojo como su el saco de vestir que llevaba puesto. A Garp le asombro que no escupiera fuego por la boca.

-¡A ver señores, exijo orden!- dijo Sengoku, alzando la voz y los brazos en un gesto imperativo. Miro a Garp y prosiguió -: Garp, se perfectamente lo que está ocurriendo en mi colegio, no me creas tan bruto. Pero el verdadero problema, como estaba discutiendo con Borsalino y Akainu antes de tu ruidosa interrupción, es que no sabemos cómo actuar para solucionarlo. Cuando esa rara calentura afecto a los muchachos, tuvimos suerte de que todo permaneciera relativamente tranquilo, pero ahora que afecto a las chicas, todo es un completo desastre!-

-Eso sí- agrego Kizaru, comiendo un plátano por que tanta discusión le ahabi dado hambre – Hasta Tsuru - Chan se vio afectada, ¿tu crees?. -

-¡Tuvimos que enviar a Aokiji a conseguir un tempano de hielo para allí sentarla y evitarle la calentura ¡– explico Akainu , cruzando los brazos.

-Pero no fue muy buena idea , ya que no funciono – añadió Aokiji, que hasta entonces había permanecido dormido en su escritorio .

-¿Y por qué no funciono?- se atrevió a preguntar Garp.

-Pues por que cuando venía yo de regresó luego de comprar el tempano en la heladería, que llega Smoker con Hina pisándoles los talones. Los muy torpes no se fijaron por donde iban y rompieron el tempano en mil pedazos.- explico Aokiji, limpiándose las lagañas y soltando un gran bostezo –Pobre Tsuru, tuvimos que enviarla a casa tempanó, para evitarnos riesgos-

Garp trago saliva tras escuchar el relato. No podía creerlo, hasta las profesoras habían sucumbido a la fiebre. Menudo lio…

Luego, sin poder evitarlo y aun a pesar de la delicadeza del asunto, comento con infantilidad que dejaba al descubierto su grado de inmadurez y espontaneidad:

-Saben… esto me recuerda a cuando éramos nosotros jóvenes y muy guapos, mas yo ,claro, y que Tsuru me pidió que saliera con ella….-

-¿Eso que tiene ver con todo esto?- le reclamo Sengoku - Y para refrescarte la memoria Garp, yo fui quien salió con Tsuru en nuestra época de estudiantes.

-¡Tarados!- replico Akainu mostrando los dientes – Eso se lo están inventado. Ya que yo fui el novio de Tsuru, y claramente, era el más guapo de la generación. No, olviden eso ,!soy todavía el señor más atractivo de toda la ciudad!-

-Pero yo pensé que yo era el más guapo…- gimoteo Kizaru, con la boca llena - Mi mama siempre me lo repetía-

-¡Te lo decía por pura lástima, retrasado!-

-¡Oi, Akainu, no le grites a Kizaru. Viejo bravucón!-

-¡YO LE GRITO A QUIEN YO QUIERA, GARP!-

-¡Orden, señores ! !Pido orden!-

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que los cuatro ancianos se sumergieran en una discusión que bien podía desafiar en el grado de intensidad con la que Nami y Hancock tenían en ese mismo momento. Aokiji solo los observaba, sin intervenir.

Después de todo, sabia que quien realmente había salido con Tsuru cuando eran jóvenes, había sido él.

¿O lo había imaginado?

Quién sabe, sus recuerdos al respecto no eran muy claros.

* * *

><p>Con los directores, subdirectores y Garp discutiendo en la dirección, Ivankov AUN hablando por celular , Smoker huyendo de Hina con trozos de hielo clavados en sus zapatos, la responsabilidad de salvar el día recayó en los hombros de ….<p>

¡Sogeking y Chopperman!

No, no realmente.

En realidad, aquellas que planeaban una forma de detener a las chicas y salvar a los muchachos ,eran dos señoras que estaban en la enfermería escolar.

-¿Está segura de que esto funcionara, Doctora Kureha?-

-Yo nací segura, consejera Tsuru. Este plan es simplemente a prueba de fallas-

Con un hábil y delgado dedo, Kureha acomodo sus gafas de sol sobre sus ojos. Habían estado discutiendo y analizando a detalle todo el conflicto, y después de estudiar unos cuantos libros y recordar sus comportamientos de cuando habían sido adolecentes (y no fallar y cambiar de tema en el intento, como había hecho Garp), Kureha y Tsuru tenían ya un "antídoto" irrefutable que libraría a las chicas de su fiebre de calentura.

Tsuru suspiro, aliviada, depositando su confíanza en su vieja amiga.

-Pues adelante, acabemos con esto- sugirió Tsuru, colocando ambas manos sobre su bastón.

A continuación, en la ventana de la enfermería, se escucharon unos golpecitos.

Tsuru se llevo una mano en la frente al ver que se trataba Doflamingo,. Al parecer el chico, había escalado hasta allí y llevaba puesto un papel pegado en su pecho que decía:

_" Yo amo a Tsuru Chan"_

-Eso es extraño, pensé que los chicos ya habían demitido en sus intentos de coqueteo- comento Kureha con curiosidad, al ver el coqueto comportamiento de Doflamingo.

-Ya lo hicieron- dijo Tsuru, acercándose a la ventana y cerrando la cortina mientras Doflamingo le lanzaba un beso –Pero ese chico es un caso especial. El siempre está bajo el efecto de la fiebre-

Kureha sonrió ampliamente.

-Bendito sea el cielo que sea el único, bendito sea….- dijo la doctora, dando los últimos toques a su plan.

Cuando finalizó, chasqueo triunfalmente los dedos, dando la señal a Tsuru de encender las bocinas que se escuchaban en todo el colegio.

Era hora de acabar con la fiebre , la calentura, las discusiones, los cinco minutos en el armario y demás males de amor , presentes tanto en los adolecentes como en los adultos.

Véase por ejemplo ,como que estaba tan presente en los triángulos amorosos entre los profesores Bonney ,Kid y Law, como entre el de los estudiantes Hancock, Nami y Luffy.

Pero gracias a Tsuru y Kureha, no sería así por mucho tiempo mas.

* * *

><p><strong>!Y asi llegamos al final de este capitulo! Cual sera el plan de Kureha y Tsuru? En el proximo cap, lo descubrian ;)<strong>  
><strong>Perdonen si los traume con las parejas crack que mencione en este capitulo, pero no pude evitarlo XD. Como de costumbre agradezco a todos lo que leen este fic y a los que comentan : girl-hatake95,Dorobuo Neko,Aiko Li,ashira23,Gen-E223,NattyBezariusPhamtohiveotaku D y Smile284. Su apoyo me hace seguir mejorando :)<strong>

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**!Muchas gracias por leer!**


	10. Sobrevivientes!

**Disclaimer :Los personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda**

* * *

><p>Las bocinas de la escuela soltaron un sonido de interferencia que se escuchó por todas las instalaciones, excepto en la dirección. Garp, Sengoku y los subdirectores seguían enfrascados en su discusión, que había pasado de <em>"quien había salido con Tsuru " <em>a _"quien seguía siendo el más fuerte y macho"._

Y por alguna extraña razón, Kizaru iba ganando. Akainu decía que eso hacia tanto sentido como la inteligencia en los adolecentes, pero nadie hacia caso a sus berrinches.

Mientras tanto, en el salón, las chicas detuvieron sus coqueteos.

-¡Ay, gracias al cielo!- masculló Usopp, sintiéndose aliviado de tener un poco de descanso de los besos de Kaya, a quien se le había unido también Conis, ya que a Enel se lo había llevado Lola al armario una vez que Absalom casi se había desmayado por "exceso de besos y coqueteos"

"_Pobre"_ pensó Usopp, _"necesitara terapia y rehabilitación…"_

Luffy estaba tan mareado por ser el punto de pelea entre Nami y Hancock que apenas y se dio cuenta cuando las dos chicas detuvieron su riña para voltear a ver a la bocina del salón, de donde salió la ronca y burlona voz de la enfermera Kureha.

-¡¿Pero cómo es posible que la voz salga de ese aparto?!- exclamó admirado Wapol, quien nunca había entendido como funcionaban esas maquinas.

-A de ser…- añadió Luffy, con voz temblorosa, recuperando un poco su _"sentido"_ -¡Magia, o brujería!-

-¡No ,estúpidos, es tecnología!- corrigió Franky con un hilo de voz -¿Y por qué les sorprenden las bocinas? ¡Usan los Den -Den Mushi a diario, pero los sorprenden unas ridículas bocinas! –

Wapol y Luffy lo pensaron un poco.

-¡La tecnología es un mito, tarado! ¡Es brujería. Solo eso hace sentido!-

-¡El tiene razón, Franky!-concordó Luffy, un poco mas recuperado.

-Y es por eso que he perdido mi esperanza en la humanidad…- suspiró Franky preocupado y resignado ante el nivel de inteligencia de su amigo y su compañero.

-¡CALLENSE!-Las chicas los hicieron callar a los tres al mismo tiempo con fuertes coscorrones.

-Hola, chicas y chicos locos por las hormonas. Soy Kureha, su enfermera escolar, pero eso ya lo saben, y si no, ¿qué diablos les ocurre? ¿Viven bajo una roca o qué? Pero dejando mi fama a un lado, quisiera leerles un pequeño fragmento de un libro que un hombre muy sabio me regaló en el intercambio de navidad del año pasado- dijo Kureha. Aclaró su garanta antes de proseguir.

Las chicas se mantenían atentas, extrañamente interesadas por lo que tenía que decir la enfermera.

-Mujeres…- resopló Kuro, buscando a ciegas un lugar contra el cual recargarse.-…siempre atentas al chisme-

-_¡Resuelva este test para determinar si le gustas al chico al cual le has echado el ojo!_….Oh, esperen, me he equivocado. Esta es una edición vieja de la revista "Chicas en la Marina"…-prosiguió Kureha, riéndose de su propio error y rápidamente cambiando de texto .Le hubiera tomando mucho tiempo encontrar el libro si Tsuru no hubiera estado allí para ayudarla.

-¿Por qué nuestra enfermera de incontable edad tiene una revista para adolecentes?- se preguntó Mihawk ,confundido pero con voz indiferente.

-Pues porque no sé si te hayas dado cuenta, pero todos en este colegio están dementes– le contestó Crocodile, sonando entre aburrido y resignado, como si diera por causa perdida a su situación y a todos el personal docente de esa escuela.

-…Ah, ahora sí. Ahem… – Kureha tomó una voz que sonaba suave y sabia. Sabía que debía darse prisa, pues no podría retener la atención de las coquetas chicas por siempre -… _"Los guapos galanes pueden parecer el mejor premio que una chica puede desear….-_

-¡Oh ,sí!- apremiaron todas las chicas al unisonó, algunas dando un fuerte abrazo a su chico escogido. Luffy recibió un par de jalones de parte de Nami y Hancock ,mientras que Franky recibía un abrazó doble de las gemelas Kiwi y Mozu.

-…_"pero chicas, a pesar de que los males de amores les haga creer que los chicos son lo mejor del mundo, recuerden que hay un tesoro mucho mejor, el cual se debe atesorar de igual forma que un okama atesora su maquillaje y sus pestañas postizas… ¿Saben que es?"-_

Las chicas se miraron entre sí, todas negando con la cabeza y encogiéndose de hombros, como si la pregunta estuviera dirigida directamente hacia ellas.

-¡Ya sé que es!- se aventuró a decir Lola, quien tenía la cabeza asomada por las puertas del armario -¡La ropa interior!-

Las chicas concordaron con su opinión y asintieron, mientras murmuraban que Lola tenía razón. Los chicos, sin embargo, se sonrojaron ante tales palabras.

-¡Como los sostenes!- añadió informalmente Alvida, como si se hubiera olvidado totalmente de que esa platica de chicas estaba siendo escuchado por todos los chicos.

Los cuales ,por cierto, y a pesar de estar muy aturdidos, se sonrojaron aun mas.

-Y quizá como los…- empezó a decir Nami.

-¡YA FUE MUCHA INFORMACION!- exclamaron los chicos al mismo tiempo. Todos menos Absalom, que estaba disfrutando mucho de esa platica.

Como si Kureha hubiera escuchado el grito de vergüenza de los muchachos, volvió a retomar la lectura. Esta vez con la respuesta que no tenía nada que ver con la que había dado Lola.

-…."_Es la amistad chicas. La cual se forja con confianza y amor, por lo cual es una verdadera tristeza si permiten que esta se rompa por algo tan trivial como la fiebre de amor y calentura. Recuerden chicas, la fiebre es pasajera…"-_

-_"…pero la amistad es para siempre" _– añadió quedamente la consejera Tsuru, para después cortar la comunicación y dar por terminado el anuncio

Las chicas soltaron un grito ahogado. Unas cuantas sintieron como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas de ternura, llevándose una mano a la boca para contener los conmovedores sollozos mientras miraban a sus amigas y compañeras con los ojos llenos de súbita compresión.

-¿Quién demonios escribió algo tan cursi y estúpido?- preguntó Mihawk de nuevo.

- Pues el cursi y estúpido profesor Ivankov, quien más- replicó Crocodile como si remarcara lo obvio.

-¿Pero… cómo es que consigue que le publiquen libros tan ridículos?- preguntó Mihawk, esta vez tan asombrado que no pudo ocultar su sorpresa y ligera indignación.

-¡Maldita sea Mihawk, yo no tengo todas las respuestas…! – dijo Crocodile enfadado. Ya tenía suficiente con tener la espalda empapada de pintura y estar jugando a tomar el té con Goldenweek como para soportar las preguntas existenciales de su compañero. Por un instante ,creyó que la cosas no se podrían poner peor.

Y no lo hicieron. Pero tampoco se pusieron exactamente mejor. Al menos, no para ninguno de los muchachos.

Las chicas soltaron a sus galanes escogidos, los cuales cayeron agotados al piso, con los rostros llenos de marcas de besos y con el cabello sumamente despeinado. Un claro ejemplo era Gin, que tenía el pelo tan revuelto que parecía como si un tornado hubiese pasado por su cabeza.

Las chicas se miraron fijamente entre sí. Incluso Nami Y Hancock, sin llegar al grado de ternura de las otras chicas, habían dejado de pelear por Luffy. Entre ellas aun se sentía la tensión, pero esta había bajado de intensad, hasta convertirse en algo parecido un simple desacuerdo.

Ahora parecían tan tranquilas, que era difícil de creer que cinco minutos atrás, estaban peleándose y persiguiendo a los chicos como si fueran cazadoras en un safari.

Fue Vivi la que tuvo la iniciativa y dijo las primeras palabras.

-Chicas…Kureha-san tiene razón-

-Si- colaboró Goldenweek, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a sus compañeras –Ningún test de una revista barata puede decir si le gustas o no a un chico-

-¡No ,eso no!- corrigió Vivi rápidamente, antes de que se arruinara el momento conmovedor que Kureha había logrado crear. Para que sus palabras tuvieran mas impacto (y también para verse mas _cool_) Vivi se subió sobre el escritorio del profesor y empezó a a hablar como si diera un discurso –Yo hablo sobre nuestra amistad. ¡Es decir, mírenos! Peleando y discutiendo… ¿Ya olvidaron que tan cercanas habíamos llegado a ser hace solo unos días? Reímos juntas, llorábamos juntas….-

-Hacíamos la tarea juntas- dijo Conis, con voz melancólica, como si recordara lejanos buenos tiempos.

-Íbamos de compras juntas- añadió Makino conmovida.

-Chismoseábamos sobre los chicos juntas- recordó Califa, acomodándose las gafas.

-Les hacíamos bromas juntas- colaboró Nami, sin poder ocultar un ligera sonrisa.

-Esperen, ¿Qué?- preguntó Franky confundido.

-Les robábamos sus tareas y escondíamos sus mochilas juntas- dijo Hancock, ignorando por completo a Franky.

Si las chicas aun eran conscientes de que los chicos estaban presentes escuchando todo lo que decían, o no se deban cuenta ó simplemente había dejado de importarles.

-¡Ese es mi punto! –siguió Vivi, alzando los brazos hacia sus compañeras –Teníamos una bella amistad libre de testosterona, y ahora hemos dejado que su testosterona nos invada y nos haga actuar como…!chicas calenturientas!-

Vivi expresó esas ultimas palabra como si fuera una fuerte declaración.

-¡Ósea que ahora nos echan la culpa!-exclamó ofendido Usopp.

-Oh no, Vivi tiene razón…- suspiró acongojada Paula, llevándose una mano a la mejilla.-¡Amigas, lo siento!-

-¡Yo también!-

-¡Y yo!

-Pues yo no…Ok, bueno, si lo siento, pero solo un poco- declaró orgullosamente Hancock, sin atreverse a ver a Nami a los ojos.

-Y yo…algo. No mucho – dijo Nami, cruzando los brazos y sin mirar tampoco a su rival.

Los chicos, de no estar tan abatidos, estarían seriamente azorados y confundidos. No comprendían como las chicas habían pasado a ser las victimas de todo ese enrollo. ¡Y si del alguien deben disculparse , era con ellos, no entre ellas mismas!

Enel estuvo a punto de expresar esa opinión, recién había salido del armario en donde lo había metido Lola, cuando Porche y Conis le pisaron las manos al pasar cerca de él para reunirse junto a sus compañeras. Las chicas formaron un pequeño círculo y se dieron un abrazo grupal.

-Bueno, admito que eso si es bastante sexy…- susurró Absalom, cuya picardía había regresado, irónicamente, en cuanto las chicas habían vuelto a ignorarlo.

-¡AW, las quiero, amigas ¡- exclamó Vivi, reuniéndose con las demás y uniéndose al abrazo.

La única que no se unió fue Robin, pero la ligera sonrisa en su rostro demostraba que ella también compartía los mismos sentimientos que las demás.

-Tiene que ser una jodida broma…- musitó Crocodile hastiado.

Las chicas permanecieron abrazadas unos momentos, con los chicos todavía aturdidos en el suelo o en sus bancas. Parecían agotados soldados después de una feroz batalla.

-¡Celebremos nuestra recuperada amistad yendo de compras!- sugirió afablemente Valentine.

-No, al carajo con eso. Mejor vámonos por una pizza y a tomar refresco mientras vemos el futbol en mi casa- dijo Vivi, ya sin voz tan tierna.

-¡SI!- acordaron todas. Y después, hablando y saliendo abrazadas por los hombros, las chicas abandonaron el salón, como si ya todo el problema hubiera sido resuelto.

Nami y Hancock, sin embargo, por fin se atrevieron a mirarse la una a la otra. No pestañeaban si quiera.

Usopp debió admitir que daban un poco de miedo. Ahora entendía que Luffy sin duda la había pasado mucho peor que él, y en ese momento, los besos de Kaya le parecieron un simple juego comparado con lo que Luffy había tenido que soportar.

"_Pobre"_ volvió a pensar Usopp_" También necesitara terapia y rehabilitación…"_

-¡Oi, vamos, amigas. ¿Qué esperan?!- preguntó Vivi a Nami Y Hancock antes de abandonar el salón.

Las dos parecieron reaccionar en ese momento y fue Nami , luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, la primera que sonrió forzadamente. Parecía mas bien una mueca exagerada que una sonrisa.

-Me alegra que seamos amigas de nuevo, _querida_ – dijo entre dientes, poniendo una mano alrededor de los hombro de Hancock, apretándola muy fuertemente.

-Igualmente, _querida_- repuso Hancock, con una sonrisa falsa pero inmutable, abrazando a Nami de la misma forma, y enterrando sus uñas en el hombro de la pelirroja.

"_Ni creas que has ganado la guerra, serpiente astuta "_decía claramente la mirada de Nami.

"_Algún día me las pagaras, impertinente bufona"_ decía la mirada de Hancock.

Las dos chicas salieron abrazadas del salón, y aunque por fuera parecía que ya habían hecho las paces, en sus mentes se pateaban el trasero mutuamente.

Seguirían la lucha por Luffy. Si…incluso si esta era una guerra sin fin.

Pero por ahora, debían ir con el resto de sus compañeros, y poner sus diferencias a un lado para poder disfrutar de la pizza y el partido.

Solo un día de tregua en un infinita contienda

* * *

><p>Al mismo tiempo, Kureha y Tsuru ya hacían paradas junto a la ventana de la enfermería, viendo como las chicas pasaban por el patio y como abandonaban la escuela, riendo y bromeando como si nada hubiera pasado.<p>

-Te dije que funcionaria- dijo con orgullo Kureha - Aunque creo la verdadera heroína eres tú, Tsuru. Nunca me habría enterado de la situación si no me hubieras avisado. Los chicos te deben la vida-

-Es mi deber- respondió Tsuru humildemente –Y por mucho que admire a Sengoku y a los subdirectores, siguen siendo hombres. Por lo tanto,nunca hubieran podido saber cómo lidiar con esto-

-Los chicos nunca cambian- añadió Kureha con una risilla burlona.

Justo en ese momentos, volvió a parecer Doflamingo por la ventana, esta vez vistiendo una camisa con la palabra "Tsuru" dentro de un corazón flechado.

-Tsuru chan la amo, Tusru chan la quiero…- empezó recitar con voz sorprendentemente afinada el sonriente muchacho.

Las sonrisas de Kureha y Tsuru se borraron en ese momento. Se voltearon a ver la una a la otro sin emoción en los rostros, mientras Doflamingo seguía repitiendo la misma frase una y otra vez.

-En efecto Kureha – sentenció Tsuru – Para bien o para mal, los chicos nunca cambian….-

* * *

><p>Y hablando de chicos….<p>

Todos ya hacían en el salón. Libre de peligro, empezaron a recuperarse.

-Creo que hoy he perdido mi inocencia…- declaró Enel con voz neutra.

-Y yo he perdido mi orgullo…- añadió lastimosamente Teach.

-Y yo perdí mi cinturón – dijo Kaku un tanto avergonzado.

-Ya somos dos – agrego Moria.

Usopp desató a Franky de la cinta adhesiva con la que lo habían amarrado las gemelas. Y después, ambos amigos ayudaron a Luffy a ponerse de pie.

-¡Luffy, amigo! Di algo, lo que sea!- urgió Usopp, preocupado por el estado de su camarada.

-A..algo lo que sea…- respondió Luffy, con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¡Ah, no le paso nada. Esta súper bien!-dijo Franky, dándole una fuerte palmada a Luffy en la espalda.

Usopp suspiró aliviado.

-Ya está decidido- dijo Kuro con firmeza –Yo mañana no vengo ni loco al colegio-

-Pues yo loco o no, tampoco vengo – colaboró Mihawk, mientras Gin y Daz los ayudaban a él y Crocodile – Creo que ese té me ha hecho daño al estomago-

-Halcón llorón…- refunfuñó Crocodile en voz baja, aunque el no estaba en mejores condiciones.

-Y yo necesitare varias duchas para quitar el lápiz labial de mi rostro- dijo Franky, señalando su cara con un dedo . Aspiró su brazo y lo alejo, asqueado –Ugh, y tambien necesitare un milagro para quitarme el olor a perfuma de chica-

-A mi gusta como huele-

-Cállate, Bon Clay-

Mientras se recuperaban y se ayudaban los unos a los otros, la puerta del salón se abrió con tanta violencia que dos de los tres grilletes que la sostenían se rompieron. Mihawk y Crocodile pensaron que, si nos los hubieran ayudado a quitarse de allí , hubieran recibido un portazo que los enviaría al hospital con una o dos fracturas.

Sin embargo, ninguno dijo nada al respecto.

-¡GARP! ¡OTRA PUERTA NO! ¡TE LAS VOY A COBRAR!- gritó enfadado el director Sengoku.

Luffy reaccionó un poco al escuchar el nombre de su abuelo.

Garp, al mismo tiempo, se adentro al salón, con los ojos como platos. Observó la escena ante sus ojos unos segundos y después se echó de rodillas al suelo.

-¡Oh no, llegamos tarde!- dijo dramáticamente –¡Oh, al humanidad!

- ¡Déjate de payadas y actúa con seriedad, Garp. Y ponte de pie, que te ves patético!- le exigió Akainu, que estaba cruzado de brazos al lado de Sengoku.

-Pues a mí su actuación me llegó al corazón…- dijo Kizaru, viendo a sus alumnos con una sonrisa bobalicona en los labios. No parecía sorprendido, y estaba igual de relajado que un turista de vacaciones.

Akainu lo fulminó con la mirada, pero a Kizaru eso le importó, como decían los jóvenes, un reverendo haki.

Garp detuvo su dramatismo de obra de teatro , pero no por las palabras de Akainu, sino por la visión de su nieto.

-¡Luffy-

Garp se acercó corriendo a su nieto, pisando la mano de Enel con su pie. El muchacho gritó una grosería que hizo que Sengoku pusiera una cara de sorpresa y rabia. Si los chicos no hubieran sufrido lo suficiente ese día, el director lo hubiera castigado severamente.

Pero hasta Sengoku, generalmente inflexible, tenía un poco de compasión para sus alumnos. Después de todo, hacía mucho tiempo, el también había experimentado la fiebre de amor y calentura de sus compañeras.

No eran recuerdos fáciles de olvidar.

-¡Luffy! Vamos, responde!- exigió Garp, tomando a su nieto de los hombros y dándole un par de buenas bofetadas.

-Eh... señor, Luffy ya estaba consciente….- informó Usopp tímidamente.

-Oh…- respondió Garp. –Bueno, de igual forma se las merecía. Por haber tapado el excusado y jalar demasiado la cadena anoche. Que desastre hizo…Parecía un rio de…-

-¡WAHH! ¡Ya fue mucha información domestica!- lo interrumpió Usopp, cubriéndose las orejas con su manos.

Luffy entonces, con las mejillas hinchadas por las bofetadas que le había dado su abuelo, se echó a reír. Garp sonrió abiertamente al ver que su nieto estaba bien. Tenía la ropa llena de un aroma parecido a mandarinas y a flores, y balbuceaba algo sobre sus amigas vestidas para el Halloween, pero Garp no encontró esos comentarios más extraños de los que Luffy decía a diario.

-Luffy, me preocupe tanto. En cuanto vi a ese marimo con pies huyendo de la niña de pelo rosa y la otra chica que se tropieza con sus propios pies, supe que algo malo estaba ocurriendo…-

-¿Cómo dice que dice?- preguntaron todos atónitos, directores y alumnos, al mismo tiempo.

-…pero no ignore mi intuición ni mi instinto de abuelo. ¡Y tal parece, que salve el día! No tienen que agradecerme, no ha sido nada…- concluyó Garp, con ingenua modestia.

-¡Pero si tu no hiciste nada ,aparte de comportarte como un retrasado ¡- le recordó amargamente Akainu, mientras le decía a sus alumnos que dejaran de ser nenas lloronas y se pusieran de pie.

-Y romper puertas. No olvides el romper puertas – dijo Sengoku – Las cuales ,ya hablando en serio, si te voy a cobrar, Garp…-

Garp hizo caso omiso a sus amigos y siguió saboreando su victoria, cargando a Luffy en un brazo y haciendo reverencias ante felicitaciones que nadie le daba. Lo más cercano que obtuvo a una fue una bolita hecha con la envoltura de un chocolate que Wapol le arrojó a la cara, mientras lo llamaba "viejo feo".

Luffy reconoció la envoltura, pero no tenía fuerzas para reclamar nada. Prefirió quedarse inmóvil en el brazo de su abuelo, y cuando tanto nieto como abuelo cayeron dormidos de improvisto para sorpresa de todos, Luffy soñó con chocolates, mandarinas y serpientes.

Fue el sueño más extraño que había tenido en un largo tiempo, y eso ya era decir mucho.

* * *

><p>-Pero hay algo que no me queda claro….- dijo Kizaru distraídamente.<p>

-A mi no me queda claro como es legal que existas- le espetó Akainu.

Sengoku le dijo a Akainu que se tranquilizara, y permitió a Kizaru proseguir con su duda.

-Si nosotros no hicimos nada, y Aokiji sigue dormido en la dirección… ¿quien fue el responsable de detener a las chicas?-

Akainu estaba preparado para responder con algo que evidenciara la idiotez de Kizaru, pero se quedó sin palabras, pues él tampoco tenia las mas mínima idea de quién era el responsable de haber salvado a los muchachos del colegio.

-Eso, me temo, será siempre un misterio.. – Determinó Sengoku, cruzándose de brazos y mirando el cielo a través de la ventana – Pero sea quien haya sido… es todo un héroe-

-O una heroína. Fufufu- dijo misteriosamente Doflamingo, que de la nada apareció en la puerta del salón, portando una ridícula camisa.

Sengoku estuvo a preguntarle en donde había estado y por que llevaba puesta una prenda tan tonta, pero se tragó sus palabras.

Había sido un día muy estresante, y la verdad lo único que le importaba era irse a su casa y tomar una buena taza (o tres) de café exprés. Doflamingo no dijo nada más, y solo se dedicó a reír.

Quizá algún día contara a los demás que Tsuru chan era quien los había salvado. Quizá…

Pero por ahora, se conformaba con reírse de sus compañeros.

-Caray…- suspiro Sengoku –desearía ser el director de un colegio normal-

* * *

><p>Ivankov no dejo de hablar por teléfono con Sadis Chan durante todo ese tiempo. Y puede que nunca se hubiera detenido si el crédito de su celular no se hubiese agotado. En cuanto la llamada se cortó, los recuerdos de que había dejado a sus alumnos solos regresaron a Ivankov como un balde de hielos en la espalda.<p>

-Oops…- murmuró el profesor.

Salió corriendo en dirección al salón. Vio que la puerta había sido violentamente casi arrancada casi por completo de su soporte.

-¡Waaah! Estas chicas no se anda con juegos! !Tranquilos muchachos, ya voy!- chilló horrorizado. Se adentró al salón , de una forma tan heroicamente exagerada que superaba por mucho la anterior actuación de Garp.

Lo único que lo recibieron fueron las miradas confusas de los directores y los ojos de reproche de sus alumnos.

Y unos dormidos Luffy y Garp.

Kuma lo señaló acusatoriamente con un dedo.

-Culpable- fue lo único que dijo el muchacho, pero basto para que Sengoku le exigiera a Ivankov una explicación sobre lo que había ocurrido.

-Ehh…! Oh, no! Alguien me llama!- titubeó Ivankov, contestando una falsa llamada mientras salía corriendo del salón.

No se detuvo hasta que llegó a su casa y puso el candado bajo llave.

-Como que siento que mis alumnos me van a traer de bajada de ahora en adelante… – se dijo a si mismo.

Aun así , no lamentaba sus acciones

La conversación con Sadis Chan había sido muy divertida, y sin duda alguna, lo había valido.

* * *

><p>Y el ultimo de los muchachos, el único que aun sufría la calentura de las chicas, era Zoro.<p>

Perona y Tashigi lo habían acorralado en el parque central de la ciudad. Zoro les mantenía ventaja, pero cuando tropezó con una raíz de árbol salida del pasto, sus perseguidoras por fin le dieron alcance.

-¡NOO!- gritó el muchacho, mientras Perona Y Tashigi lo abrazaban fuertemente, cortándole la respiración

Zoro pensó que esa era su fin. Pero la inesperada aparición de Sanji Y Brook le salvó la vida.

Y el orgullo.

Las chicas perdieron el interés en cualquiera de los tres muchachos cuando Sanji y Brook empezaron con sus lujuriosos coqueteos ,que les ganaron una merecida bofetada a cada uno.

A Sanji de parte de Tashigi ,y a Brook de parte de Perona.

-Creo que nos aman- dijo Brook con aire romántico, llevándose una mano a su mejilla.

-Si , como no. Bueno, al menos ya las han ahuyentado- dijo Zoro, sacudiendo la tierra de su camisa y poniéndose de pie –Pudimos haber utilizados esos inútiles talentos suyos hoy en el colegio…-

-¿De qué hablas, marimo? ¡Di algo con sentido!- le exigió Sanji, realmente intrigado.

Zoro contó a sus amigos todo lo que había ocurrido, hasta el más mínimo detalle. Cuando terminó de hablar, tanto Brook como Sanji tenían las quijadas caídas.

-El único….el único día que faltamos al colegio…para venir a ver a las corredoras de maratón aquí en el parque….- empezó Sanji, ya que Brook seguía demasiado impactado como para hablar – Es el día en que todas nuestra compañeras …se muestran abiertamente coquetas con todos-

-Pues si- confirmó Zoro encogiéndose de hombros.

Sanji se puso serio. Sin decir nada, se alejo a un árbol cercano y empezó a chocar su cabeza contra él una y otra vez.

-Con tu permiso ,Zoro- dijo Brook, saliendo de su trance – Iré a desahogar mi desdicha de la misma forma que Sanji-

-Vale. Buena suerte- le deseó Zoro.

Brook fue al mismo árbol de Sanji y empezó a chocar la cabeza contra él, mientras se decían en voz baja _"odio mi vida, odio mi vida"_

Zoro se preguntó cuándo se detendrían y por qué se lamentaban tanto. El se lamentaba pero de haber ido al colegio en primer lugar.

Luego de pensarlo, Zoro concluyó que no comprendía como trabajaban los cerebros de los pervertidos, y se echó de espaldas en el pasto, quedándose profundamente dormido mientras Brook y Sanj seguían dándose cabezazos.

En algún momento, Buggy pasó corriendo cerca de allí, gritando algo sobre compara víveres y guardar cuarentena contra chicas.

Pero ni Zoro, ni Sanji ,ni Brook ni nadie en realidad, le hicieron caso.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno, luego de casi dos meses y medio, les traigo la continuación. Lamento la demora, pero espero que les guste el capitulo.<strong>_

_**Aun faltan varios capítulos mas de esta historia, y un pequeño adelanto que les hago sobre el capitulo que sigue es que sera sobre un chico y un chica que buscan poner celosos a aquellos que les han robado el corazón :D**_

_**Adivinan quienes son? Como pista les digo que ambos tienen el cabello negro XD.**_

_**Bueno, muchas gracias por leer! Y también agradezco a Zilion,Raspberry Orchid, NattyBezariusPhamtohiveOtaku D,ashira23,orange-star-destiny,alinekiryuu,GinnydElle,girl-hatake95,Sungmi-chan yHoukou-ush por sus comentarios :D**_

_**Nos leemos pronto! Suerte!**_


End file.
